Le Chemin des âmes
by deedo valentine
Summary: La guerre contre Hadès est finit et tous les chevaliers se voient ressucités par Zeus. Une nouvelle vie commence alors pour nos Saints préférés...WARNING : Yaoi, yuri...bref un peu de tout !


Le Chemin des âmes

**Acte I - Resurréction**

Scène I

" Saori...

- Athéna..."

La jeune déesse tenant le Chevalier Pégase, à demi mort entre ses bras, releva la tête vers ses compagnons, déséspérée d'avoir perdu celui qu'elle aimait tant, priant pour qu'un miracle s'accomplisse, et paradoxalement rassurée d'avoir sauvé la terre et l'humanité des sombres desseins d'Hadès.

" Rentrons...vers notre monde de Lumières..."

Les Chevaliers de Bronze aquiescèrent, tout aussi inquiet que la princesse au sujet de leur frère...

" Vers ce merveilleux monde...Innondé de Lumière..."

Ils quittèrent définitivement Elision qui, petit à petit, sombrait dans le néant, tout comme l'Enfer, ces derniers ne pouvant exister sans leur seigneur et maître, Hadès, qui fut vaincu par le courage et la force de tous ces jeunes hommes, prêt à sacrifier leurs vies pour celles de leurs frères humains. Mais qu'en était-il en réalité ? Ils avaient pour la plupart perdu la vie au nom d'Athéna, au nom de l'humanité, de l'amour et la justice. Certes, une noble cause, mais ce en quoi ils croyaient, ce qu'ils défendaient, la Vie, leur avait été prise. Tout cela pour quoi ? Tout cela à cause de quoi ? Des dieus. Les dieus de l'Olympe s'étaient donc joués de la Terre, l'avait placée comme mise, et se la disputaient dans leurs querelles infinies. Querelles remontant à plusieurs siècles, querelles remontant à plusieurs millènaires, à la création du monde. Voilà ce pour quoi ils étaient tous morts, tous ces Chevaliers. Pour des querelles entre les dieus. Entre Hadès et sa nièce, Athéna. Une querelle de famille dont l'enjeu était la terre toute entière...

Lorsqu'Athéna regagna ses esprits, elle fut tout d'abord surprise de ne pas se trouver au Sanctuaire, sur la Terre, mais dans un tout autre endroit qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien pour y avoir vécu il y avait de cela bien longtemps. Puis, elle fut stupéfaite de trouver à ses côtés, non pas ses cinq Chevaliers les plus fidèles, Shun, Hyoga, Seiya, Shiryu et Ikki, mais tous ses Chevaliers morts durant les diverses batailles données, les chevaliers d'Or ainsi que ceux d'Argent. Ils reposaient tous là, inanimés, sur le sol de ce somptueux temple de marbre dont les allures semblaient vaguement irréelles. Elle entendit des pas se diriger vers elle et se retourna pour faire face à un jeune homme de grande taille, à la musculature parfaite, vêtu uniquement d'une simple toge de lin et paré d'un diadème et de bracelets d'or aux poignets et aux chevilles. De longs cheveux blonds cascadaient en vagues sur ses épaules et son regard d'améthyste inspirait la crainte et le respect, tout autant que son cosmos, celui-ci dépassant même celui d'Hadès. Instinctivement, elle s'agenouilla devant cet homme qu'elle reconnut presque aussitôt.

" Père...je suis heureuse de vous voir..."

Zeus laissa la jeune fille à genoux devant lui, sans intimer le moindre geste qui aurait pu lui permettre de se relever, il passa devant elle sans même un regard et se dirigea vers ces jeunes hommes, toujours inanimés. Sans doute exerça-t'il sur eux un pouvoir quelconque, car, tout à coup, ils se réveillèrent, les uns après les autres, imergeant d'un étrange sommeil, des ténèbres où ils avaient été plongés durant quelques instants, peinant à comprendre où ils se trouvaient et surtout pourquoi étaient-ils tous en vie.

" Ecoutez moi jeunes humains, ordonna Zeus de sa voix puissante et suave, vous vous trouvez sur mon domaine, l'Olympe. Il n'est pas encore l'heure pour vous de mourir. Renaissez, et vivez. Vous avez protégé ma fille de mes frères, Poséidon et Hadès, maintenant elle restera en sécurité parmis les siens...

- Mais...Père ! Qu'est ce que cela signifie !? s'exclama subitement la déesse.

- Tu m'as très bien comprise Athéna. Ton rôle était d'empêcher Hadès de nuire à la Terre. Pour cela tes Chevaliers devaient te protéger. Ils ont accomplis leur devoir, allant même jusqu'à y laisser la vie. Maintenant il est temps pour toi de rester parmis les autres dieux, et il est temps pour eux qu'ils apprennent à vivre comme leurs semblables...

- Mais...Père je...balbutia-t'elle.

- Il n'y a pas discuter là dessus Athéna...

- Bien Père... "

Un silence de mort s'installa dans la grande salle du temple de Zeus. Personne ne prononçait mot, mais tous commençaient à comprendre la situation. Le dieu avait apparemment décidé de récompenser leur courage en leur rendant la vie, mais il garderait sa fille, Athéna, auprès de lui. Tout comme l'avait fait Athéna, ils se prosternèrent devant Zeus qui s'avança encore vers eux et reprit :

" Vous vivrez comme de simples humains...pour cela je dois vous retirer votre capacité à faire appelle à votre cosmos... "

Il se plaça devant un premier Chevalier, Mû du Bélier, et posa sa main sur son front. Quelques secondes après, le puissant cosmos qui caractérisait ce dernier disparut, puis Zeus vint se placer devant Milo du Scorpion, il procéda de la même manière et ôta son cosmos. Il en fit de même pour Camus du Verseau, Aldébaran du Taureau, Saga et Canon des Gémeaux, puis arriva devant Shaka, le Chevalier de la Vierge. Il posa sa paume sur son front lorsque soudain, il ressentit une étrange énergie émaner du jeune homme, quelque chose qu'aucun autre humain ne possedait, sauf Lui. Zeus fixa le garçon dans les yeux, semblant chercher quelque chose au plus profond de son âme. Shaka ne dit mot, mais il comprenait parfaitement le trouble qu'éprouvait le dieu à son égard. Zeus comprit enfin qui se trouvait devant lui et, comme si rien ne s'était passé, il passa à un autre Chevalier. Shaka ne pu s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire.

" La Chevalerie d'Athéna n'a plus de raison d'être...Le Mal a été vaincu, je ferai en sortes qu'il le reste jusqu'à la fin des temps..." expliqua Zeus en réponse aux questions muettes des Chevaliers. A savoir, comment l'ordre de la Chevalerie se perpétuerait-il si eux, ne possédaient plus leurs cosmos afin de former les futurs Chevaliers qui auraient le devoir de protéger à nouveau Athéna lors de sa réincarnation, lorsque le Mal, quel qu'il soit, menacerait à nouveau la Terre ? Mais d'après les dires de Zeus, ce dernier veillerai à ce qu'aucun autre dieu ne viennent à nouveau troubler la paix du monde. Mais alors pourquoi ne l'avait il pas fait avant ? Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Et pas 200, 400 ou un milliers d'années auparavant ? Bien des questions demeuraient encore dans leur esprit, mais aucun des Chevaliers présents n'avaient eu l'audace de les poser.

"...Maintenant repartez sur Terre...vous ne serez pas plus longtemps acceptés sur l'Olympe...Athéna...il est temps...

- Oui Père..."

Le jeune Déesse s'approcha à son tour de ses Chevaliers et les gratifia d'un sourire radieux, expression de sa reconnaissance.

" Je vous remercie tous. Sans vous je n'aurait pu vaincre Hadès..." elle s'avança vers le Chevalier Pégase et poursuivit : " ...Merci Seiya...je ne t'oublierai jamais...tu as fait ton devoir Chevalier, tu peux être fier de toi..." Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue du garçon et parti à la suite de Zeus qui l'attendait à l'entrée du temple.

" Père...cela ne vous ressemble pas de tant vous soucier du sort des hommes...jamais auparavant vous n'avez montré un tel signe de compassion envers mes Chevaliers au point de les ramener à la vie...

- Athéna, si cela n'avait tenu qu'à moi, tes Chevaliers seraient restés dans le royaume des morts, et tout aurait continué comme les siècles précédents...

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Il y a certaine chose que toi même tu ne peux comprendre... " conclua Zeus, laissant les questions de sa fille en suspens. Lui même comprenait il ce dont il s'agissait ?

Au même instant, chaque Chevaliers sombra à nouveau dans le néant, une voix retentit alors dans leurs esprits à tous, la voix d'Athéna...

" Adieu...Puissiez vous vivre heureux..."

**Acte II - L'Eveil**

Scène I

Les rayons du soleil de cette fin de matinée percèrent à travers les volets de bois épais, caressant le fin visage de nâcre de cette forme alanguie entre les draps de cotons fins, laissant deviner les formes harmonieuses qui s'y cachaient. La lumière de l'astre finit par réveiller cette fainéante, elle entre-ouvrit un oeil d'un bleu profond, rappelant les teintes de l'océan, cerné de longs cils noirs et épais, et accentué par un gracieux point de beauté. Puis, renonçant à l'idée de se rendormir, elle finit par se redresser et s'étirer, tel un félin paresseux ronronnant encore du plaisir procuré par sa sieste. Elle passa une main dans sa chevelure d'un bleu Pacific, légerement ondulée, voilant son regard avec élegance, puis soupira d'aise.

" Aphrodite ?! Aphrodite tu es là ?!! " s'écria une voix derrière la porte. La jeune femme s'affola subitement.

" Misty...C'est toi ? fit-elle d'une voix peu assurée.

- Oui...Je peux entrer ?

- Ouff...Oui, je t'en prit ! La porte n'est pas fermée ! "

Aussitôt l'ancien Chevalier du Lézard entra dans la petite maison. Cela faisait à peine quatre mois qu'ils étaient tous revenus de l'Hadès, saint et sauf, pour leur plus grande joie mais également leur plus grande surprise, et, même si certains, tel que Pégase, avait eu du mal à considérer le fait qu'Athéna les avait laissé livré à eux mêmes pour retourner sur l'Olympe, tous commençaient à apprendre ce qu'était la vie pour des jeunes humains agés d'environ vingts ans. Ils avaient, pour la plupart, décidé de rester au Sanctuaire les premiers temps, premiers temps qui duraient déjà depuis quatre mois d'ailleurs. Ainsi, contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser, les ancien Chevaliers d'Or ne vivaient plus dans leurs temples mais dans des petites maisonnettes à proximité.

" J'ai eu peur que ça soit quelqu'un d'autre..." expliqua la jeune femme, se décidant enfin à quitter son lit pour aller déposer un baiser sur la joue de son meilleur ami, sans pour autant s'être vêtue, aussi nue qu'à sa naissance.

" Tu n'es vraiment pas pudique Aphrodite...

- Tu peux parler ...et puis, ça n'ai pas comme si je risquais quelque chose avec toi..." répondit cette dernière sur un clin d'oeil complice. Autrefois, les rumeurs avaient longtemps circulées sur elle et Misty. Tous au Sanctuaire croyaient alors que les deux "hommes" entretenaient une relation amoureuse. Pas que Misty n'ai jamais plu à Aphrodite, bien au contraire, il était tout à fait à la hauteur de sa définition de la Beauté. Mais, alors qu'elle lui avouait sa féminité, durant cette chaude soirée de printemps où tous deux étaient restés à discuter sur une plage avoisinante, lui, lui avouait que ses choix ne se portaient pas sur les femmes, aussi belles puissent-elles être. Depuis ce jour, une grande complicité était née entre les deux jeunes gens. Et elle n'avait jamais su pardonner aux Saint de Bronzes d'avoir assassiné son plus cher ami, à l'époque où le Sanctuaire était opposé à Athéna. C'est l'une des raisons qui avait fait qu'elle avait préféré donner sa vie pour protéger sa maison durant la bataille du douzième palais plutôt que de laisser ces Chevaliers gagner, protégés par Athéna ou non.

" A ce propos...tu comptes leur dire quand ? reprit Misty, sortant son amie de ses pensées nostalgiques.

- Je...je ne sais pas...tu sais, ça n'est pas facile...et si ils refusaient de me parler par la suite ? Je...je sais que je n'ai plus besoin de me cacher, je n'ai plus mon armure aujourd'hui et nous ne sommes plus Chevaliers...mais...je ne veux pas qu'ils réagissent mal...

- Je ne te savais pas si sensible..." dit-il ironiquement, connaissant très bien la nature de son amie, sachant mieux que quiconque que, malgré ses apparences de glace, cette dernière n'était pas aussi réfrigérante qu'elle le laissait croire. Il est vrai que la jeune femme possédait un orgueil rarement égalé par autrui, mais, si elle s'était battue en vain, rebellée contre Athéna elle-même, c'était tout simplement par amour...et ça, il était le seul à qui elle l'ai avoué.

" ...Il est vrai qu'il serait dommage de cacher un corps tel que le mien..." s'enorgueillit-elle, un sourire espiègle au coin des lèvres, devant son reflet dans le miroir placé dans un coin de la pièce.

" ...C'est ce que je dis toujours ! poursuivit Misty, souriant lui aussi avec malice.

- Alors, que me proposes-tu ?

- Et bien, c'est simple...nous avions tous prévus d'aller à la plage cette après midi...profites-en ! Montre toi au grand jour !

- Oui...oui...je vais y réfléchir...

- Bien...alors prépare toi !

- Mais...je n'ai pas de maillot ! je ne vais tout de même pas y aller comme ça ! ce serait indescend...

- Je suis sûr qu'il y en a plus d'uns qui ne seraient pas contre...Ha ha ha ! " fit Misty en riant ce qui lui valut un parfait lancer d'oreiller dans la figure.

" Arrête veux-tu ! Je suis sérieuse !

- Mais moi aussi !

- Ca ne me dit pas ce que je vais mettre !

- Tu es donc décidé ?

- Non je...enfin...

- Hé hé ! Tient ! J'ai trouvé ça pour toi ! Je sais, je suis génial !Tu n'as pas à me remercier! " Misty lui lança un petit sac qu'il tenait jusqu'alors à la main. Elle l'ouvrit et constata, non sans stupeur, qu'il s'agissait bel et bien d'un maillot de bain.

" Mais...Où l'as-tu eu ? Et comment...?

- Hé hé ! C'est un secret ! Et pour répondre à ta seconde question ma belle, si j'étais venu te voir, c'était justement pour t'entrenir sur ce sujet...

- Tu es vraiment machiavélique !

- Je sais, je te remercie ! Bon, alors tu viendras à la plage ?

- Je...je vais y réfléchir...

- Et puis, tu ferais palir de jalousie Shaina et Marine ! ajouta-t'il sur un clin d'oeil.

- Elles qui se croient les plus belles femmes du Sanctuaire, elles seraient bien déçues...

- C'est normal, elles se croient être les _seules_ femmes du Sanctuaire...quoique j'ai quelques doutes concernant..."

Soudain, quatre coups furent frappés à la porte, interrompant net la conversation.

" Aphrodite ? Tu es là ?

- C'est Milo !! s'exclama tout bas Aphrodite qui paniquait subitement, courant partout pour trouver ses éternelles chemises amples et ses pantalons bien trop larges.

- Tu en as de la visite aujourd'hui dis moi...

- Cesse tes plaisanteries et aide moi plutôt à trouver mes vêtements !

- Aphrodite ???

- Oui ! Voilà ! J'arrive Milo ! "

Au bout de quelques secondes, elle finit par ouvrir la porte au nouveau venu qui s'excusa à n'en plus finir pour le dérangement qu'il occasionnait.

" Je suis vraiment désolé...je ne savais pas que tu avais de la visite...

- Ca n'est rien, dis moi plutôt ce qui t'amène...

- Oui, c'est à propos de la cassette que tu m'as emprunté...1

- Bon, je vais vous laisser, intervint Misty, je dois y aller...à cet après midi à la plage Aphrodite ! dit-il avec un sourire en coin tout en quittant la maison.

- Ah ? Tu as finalement décidé de venir avec nous ? questionna Milo, Je croyais que tu détestais la plage ?

- Euh...Oui je...enfin peut être...Je ne sais pas..."

Le regard d'Aphrodite se posa discretement sur le maillot de bain deux pièces que lui avait apporté Misty, posé nonchalament sur le rebord d'une chaise, tandis que Milo poursuivait la conversation.

Scène II

" Camus ! Fais moi la passe !

- Hyoga à toi ! "

Le jeune russe sauta par dessus le filet improvisé et effectua un superbe smatch, le coups de sifflet de Dokho retentit :

" 4 à 6 pour l'équipe A !

- Aldébaran au service !

- Là ça va faire mal..." paniqua subitement Camus.

Nouveau coups de sifflet, l'équipe B, composée d'Aldébaran, d'Aioros, d'Aiolia et d'Ikki se débattait dans ce match de beach voley contre l'équipe A qui menait, composée de Camus, de Hyoga, de Death Mask et de Shiryu. Le tout arbitré par Dokho secondé par Sion avec qui il s'expliquait sur les origines de ce sport. Non loin de là, Canon, Shura et Milo s'ébattaient joyeusement dans l'eau tandis que Shun, Misty, Saga, Kiki, Seiya, accompagné de Shaina, Marine et Seika, les deux s'étant retrouvés dans un torrent de larmes de joie au retour du garçon sur la Terre, se prélassaient tous sur la plage. Shunrei était également présente, Shiryu, tout comme son Maître, ayant préféré rester quelques temps au Sanctuaire avec leurs amis plutôt que de retourner vivre aux cinqs pics, la jeune femme n'avait pas hésité à les rejoindre. Seul Mû et Shaka manquaient à l'appel, sans doute étaient-ils restés dans leurs maisons à méditer ou étudier. Une autre personne manquait également à l'appel...

" Elle n'est pas venue...se dit Misty pour lui même, consterné.

- Que dis-tu Misty ?

- Hein ? Oh rien Shun ! Je radote !

- Pour un lézard, c'est l'endroit rêver la plage ! intervint lamentablement Seiya, vautré sur une serviette de plage pleine de sable.

- Hum...Au fait Shun, tu n'as pas trop chaud comme ça ? Pourquoi portes tu un T-Shirt ?

- Je suis sujet aux coups de soleil ! répondit celui-ci en souriant.

- Tu n'as qu'à mettre de la crème...

- Je suis allergique aux produits solaires !

- Et bien, tu cumules !

- Hé ! Regardez ! Voilà Aphrodite ! s'exclama soudain le jeune Andromède avec entraint.

- Elle est venue..." souffla Misty en voyant la jeune femme approchée, vêtue tout à fait normalement, à sa grande déception. Aphrodite rejoignit ses amis sur la plage, déposa sa serviette près de celle de Misty, puis, fit tomber ses vêtements uns à uns, dévoilant son corps pourvu de formes indéniablement féminines et harmonieuses. A cet instant, elle pu juré avoir entendu le fracas de dizaines de mâchoires rencontrer le sol sableux dans une parfaite coordination. Chacun avait ses yeux rivés sur la jeune femme, admirant ce qu'elle leur avait caché durant tant d'années.

" Qu'est ce que j'ai fait...mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait..." pensa-t'elle tandis qu'elle s'apprêtait à fuir en courant. Non ! non, elle ne pouvait faire cela, pas elle...ça serait tellement...rabaissant, humiliant...Elle se reprit bien vite et afficha à nouveau un sourire moqueur et défiant, digne d'elle, bâtissant à nouveau ses murs de glaces autour de sa personne, même Camus n'aurait pas fait mieux se dit-elle.

" Et bien qu'avez-vous donc à me regarder ? On dirait que c'est la première fois que vous voyez une femme ! Vous n'allez tout de même pas me faire croire que vous ne vous en doutiez pas ?! "

Quelques secondes de silence passèrent encore, la gène regagnait à nouveau la jeune femme, perdue. Lorsque son ami de toujours vint à son secours :

" Ha ha ha ha !!! Alors là !!! J'avoue Aphrodite que tu nous as bien eu !! Ha ha ha !! Je te félicite ! Comment avons-nous pu douter que tu ne fusses une femme ?!! Ha ha ha !!! Tu nous surprendras toujours Aphrodite tu sais !!! " Misty jouait parfaitement son rôle de celui qui ne savait rien et qui venait de tout apprendre, riant à gorge déployée. Bientôt, plusieurs rirent vinrent se joindre au sien, et chacun souriait amicalement à la demoiselle. Bien entendu, les doutes sur la masculinité du Poisson s'étaient toujours posés, mais personne n'avait jamais cherché bien loin à comprendre. Le regard d'Aphrodite croisa celui de Saga qui lui, ne disait mots, ne riait pas, ne souriait pas même. Gêné, il détourna les yeux et se recoucha sur sa serviette.

Aphrodite s'installa sur la sienne, aux côtés de Misty, ses pensées se mirent aussitôt à voyager pour échapper petit à petit au contrôle de sa raison. Voilà plus de quatre mois qu'ils étaient vivants, et pas une fois il ne lui avait adressé la parole. Il l'évitait toujours, semblait ne pas la voir. Il s'en voulait terriblement, il ne lui en avait jamais parlé, mais il était plutôt aisé pour elle de le deviner. Voilà pourquoi il ne l'approchait plus, n'osait plus lui parler. Mais bon sang, savait-il seulement à quel point c'était douloureux ? Ce rejet, ces réactions envers elle. Saga des Gémeaux, celui qui, autrefois, avait assassiné le Grand Pope pour prendre sa place. Celui qui s'était joué d'elle...cinq ans auparavant... Celui qu'elle avait protégé jusqu'à la mort...

Scène III

_Aphrodite, l'urne contenant son armure accrochée sur son dos, pénétra dans la chambre Sacrée du Pope dans l'intention de le prier de la laisser quitter le Sanctuaire pour quelques jours. Aucun garde ne surveillait l'entrée, plutôt étrange pensa-t'elle. Sans doute les hommes en charges avaient-ils délaissés leurs fonctions sous l'ordre du Pope...mais pourquoi ? Quoiqu'il en soit, elle ne pouvait pas attendre, et c'est en sachant pertinement qu'elle ne devrait pas s'introduire dans la chambre sans en avoir eu l'autoristation, qu'elle enfreignit cette loi. _

_" Grand pope ? Vous êtes là ? " _

_L'écho de sa voix résonna à travers le temple mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Elle réitera sa question. Toujours rien. Elle s'introduisit dans une salle adjacente. La vaste pièce de purification d'après l'eau de pluie contenue dans le bassin. _

_" Grand Pope...? Vous êtes là ? Veuillez m'excuser mais j'ai quelque chose de la plus haute importa..." _

_Sa voix se tut tandis que son regard se posait sur celui qu'elle pensait être le Pope, debout dans le grand bassin, entièrement nu. Il releva un visage déformé par la folie vers elle. Même avec cela, elle le reconnut facilement, l'ayant déjà vu lorsqu'elle était arrivée au Sanctuaire pour prendre possession de sa maison bien des années auparavant._

_" Mais...Vous êtes ... _

_- Tu dois mourir, Chevalier des Poissons... " dit-il, froidement, son regard rouge sang plongé dans le sien. Elle n'eu pas le temps de réagir et de revêtir son armure qu'un coups magistrale l'envoyait s'encastrer à plusieurs mètres dans l'une des colonnes de marbre. Elle retomba dans le bassin dans une gerbe étincelante de gouttelettes d'eau, à demi-consciente, l'urne sacrée expédiée à l'autre bout de la salle. Elle se releva avec maintes difficultés et prit appuie sur la colonne, elle était trempée jusqu'au os, ses cheveux, agglutinés dans son dos et ses épaules, dégoulinaient le long de son visage. Elle s'apprêtait à faire appel à son armure lorsqu'elle vit que le regard du Chevalier des Gémeaux était fixé sur elle, comme bloqué dans sa prochaine attaque, qui lui aurait été, sans aucun doute, fatale. Elle baissa les yeux et constata les faits avec effroi : ses vêtements mouillés étaient devenus bien trop proche du corps, révélant des courbes qui n'avaient rien de masculine. Il n'était pas bien difficile dans ces conditions de s'apercevoir qu'elle n'était pas ce qu'elle semblait être. _

_" Je vois que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir mes secrets " constata le Chevalier tandis qu'un sourire carnassier qui ne présageait rien de bon étirait ses traits. Il s'approcha de la jeune femme, sans pour autant s'être vêtu du moindre petit bout de tissu. Le Chevalier du Poisson resta pétrifiée, sans pour autant en comprendre la raison. Elle baissa la tête et détourna le regard lorsque Saga ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle. Pourquoi se sentait-elle si impuissante ? Pourquoi se sentait-elle incapable de réagir ? Peut être parce qu'elle savait son adversaire bien plus fort qu'elle, connaissant la réputation du Chevalier des Gémeaux...qu'elle savait que le combat serait vain...peut être pour une autre raison qu'elle ne su ni expliquer ni même comprendre à ce moment là..._

_Saga approcha ses lèvres de son oreille et lui murmura : _

_" Je te propose un marché Aphrodite...J'accepte de garder ton secret, si tu jures de ne jamais révéler mon identité... " _

_Un temps d'hésitation s'écoula avant que celle-ci n'acquièsce timidement, n'osant poser ses yeux sur cet homme, presque collé à elle, et dénudé qui plus est. _

_A cet instant, une affreuse confrontation s'opérait dans l'esprit de Saga, lui même se hurlant intérieurement de cesser cette comédie, de s'éloigner aussi loin qu'il le pourrait du corps d'Aphrodite et de laisser cette dernière tranquille. Sa partie démoniaque, quant à elle, n'en avait que faire, Saga était un jeune homme en pleine possession de ses moyens, et une telle occasion de ne représenterait pas de si tôt. De plus, Aphrodite méritait amplement son nom, à croire que la déesse de la Beauté s'était incarnée dans le corps de cette femme magnifique, au charme ensorcelant. _

_" ...et si tu jures de m'appartenir..._

_- Co...Comment ? clama-t'elle en relevant un visage effaré sur son interlocuteur._

_- Tu as parfaitement compris... "_

_Saga se pencha et captura ses lèvres en un baiser passionné, langoureux, forçant Aphrodite à entre-ouvrir la bouche pour qu'il puisse y glisser sa langue et explorer cette cavité jusqu'alors inviolée par autruie. Sa langue caressait avec volupté celle de la jeune femme dont la respiration se fit plus haletante, elle commençait à frémir, mais était-ce dû à la peur ou bien à l'excitation que le chevalier à la chevelure grisâtre faisait naître en elle ? Ou peut être était-ce les deux, intimement mêlés ? Saga interrompit le baiser qu'ils partageaient, saisit la chevelure de celle qu'il désirait en tant qu'amante et la força à pencher la tête vers l'arrière, dévoilant la peau tendre de son cou où battaient frénétiquement l'artère jugulaire, l'épiderme légèrement parfumé par une délicieuse odeur de pêche. Il y reprit ses baisers, qui se firent plus furtifs, pour descendre bien vite vers la clavicule. _

_" Si...Si je refuse ? balbutia Aphrodite._

_- Tu n'as pas le choix...A moins que tu ne veuilles subir le même sort qu'Aioros...Sais- tu que c'est parce qu'il avait découvert ma véritable identité que je l'ai fait executé, et non pas parce qu'il avait trahit la Déesse Athéna ? " _

_Aphrodite se figea devant cette déclaration, tout se fit plus clair dans son esprit. Saga avait du assassiner le Grand Pope, puis prendre sa place. Aioros l'avait découvert et Saga l'avait fait passer pour un renégat, et tous l'avait cru. Mais qu'en était-il d'Athéna dans toute cette histoire ? _

_" Et...Athéna ?_

_- Elle doit être morte à l'heure qu'il est..." _

_Tout était dit, il avait donc fait disparaître Athéna elle-même. N'était-elle pas censée se rebeller contre Saga pour cet acte innommable ? N'était-elle pas censée halerter tout le Sanctuaire ? Et finir comme Aioros ! Quelle folie ! Ainsi donc, les choix étaient limités. Faire son devoir et mourir à coups sûr, ou bien...accepter Saga...La balance eu vite fait de pencher du côté qu'elle pensait le plus raisonnable, bien que moins valeureux, mais après tout, si Athéna était morte, à quoi bon se soulever contre le Chevalier ? _

_Elle posa des mains incertaines sur les épaules du jeune homme qui lui, prenait apparement un plaisir sauvage à réduire ses vêtements trempés en lambeaux. Il caressa les épaules de la jeune femme, ses bras fins et pourtant étonnement musclés, il s'attarda sur sa poitrine pleine et ronde, fit glisser ses doigts le long de sa taille et descendit encore jusque sous ses cuisses. Puis, il la souleva subitement du sol et déposa son précieux fardeau sur les marches du bassin. Sans plus attendre, il se pencha sur son corps et la pénétra violemment, ce qui arracha un gémissement de douleur à la jeune femme, en qui il entamait déjà un brutal mouvement de va et vient, faisant l'impasse total sur le plaisir de sa partenaire, ne pensant qu'à sa propre jouissance égoiste que lui procurait cet acte. Un cri rauque fit écho dans le temple au moment où il se libérait en elle, épuisé et à bout de souffle. Il se retira et s'agenouilla, incapable de tenir sur ses jambes pour le moment, il passa une main fébrile sur son front puis sur ses yeux, essuyant la sueur qui y était apparue, le souffle toujours court. Et ça n'est qu'au bout de quelques minutes, après avoir regagner en partie ses esprits, qu'il quitta la salle, sans un mot, laissant la jeune femme, perdue, tout aussi haletante, derrière lui. _

_Durant les cinq années qui suivirent, ils avaient été amants. Tantôt c'était un Saga incroyablement doux et attentionné envers elle qui lui faisait passionnement l'amour, lui murmurant des mots d'une délicatesse parfois exacerbée à l'oreille, des compliments qu'elle ne se lassait jamais d'entendre. Tantôt c'était un homme brutal, violent, qui l'humiliait, la soumettait totalement à lui et à ses désirs bestiales, qui venait la voir au crépuscule. Etrangement, tout en étant le même homme, il changeait radicalement, allant même jusqu'à prendre une toute autre couleur de cheveux selon la personnalité qu'il adoptait. Elle avait finit par comprendre qu'il était atteind de schyzophrénie, mais jamais ne s'était risquée à le lui apprendre. _

_Puis, Saga avait découvert qu'Athéna était toujours en vie et avait lancé ses Chevaliers contre ceux qu'il avait fait passer pour renégats. Et Aphrodite l'avait protégé, elle avait protégé celui qu'elle aimait, au mépris de sa propre vie..._

Scène IV

"Shaka !!! Shaka !!! Qu'est ce qui te rend triste ? Tu as à peine six ans et tu restes tous les jours assis ainsi...pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui te rend si triste ?

- J'ai encore vu aujourd'hui plusieurs corps dans le gange...et au bord de ce fleuve, des pèlerins venus de toute l'inde se baignaient. Et selon moi, par cette attitude, ils montraient une plus fort volonté de mourire que de vivre. Pourquoi le pays où je suis né est-il si pauvre ? On dirait que ces personnes sont nées sur cette terre pour souffrir et être triste, non ?

- Shaka, c'est pour cela que tu es triste ?

- C'est normal, qui aspirerait à une vie faite uniquement de souffrances ?

- Shaka, une vie faite uniquement de souffrances, cela n'existe pas...Là où la souffrance existe, la joie trouve aussi sa place...et l'inverse est vrai aussi...Une belle fleur éclot...mais elle se fanera un jour...en ce monde, toute chose dotée de vie change à chaque instant...comme un mouvement constant. C'est ce que l'on appelle l'incertitude. Il en va de même pour la vie des hommes...

- En fin de comptes, c'est toujours la mort qui les attend...doit on en conclure pour autant que c'est la tristesse qui va dominer toute leur vie ? Quand bien même on peut essayer au cours d'une vie de dominer la souffrance, quand bien même on peut essayer de chercher l'amour et la joie, toutes ces choses seront réduites à néant par la mort...Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi les hommes naissent ils malgré cela...? Alors que la mort est inévitablement au bout de leur route ? Oui, personne ne peut échapper à cette chose parfaite et éternelle qu'est la mort...

- Shaka, tu as oublié...!!! C'est...c'est..."

Et le champs a disparu...Il ne reste plus rien...Toutes les belles fleurs ont été emportées, et la terre s'est craquelée...ce n'est plus qu'un champs abandonné...Toute chose en ce monde est éphémère...Tout ce qui vit doit mourir...en laissant seulement les deux arbres de Twin Sal.

" Shaka...Shaka...Tu ne dois pas oublier...que la mort n'est pas la dernière étape...Toutes les personnes nées sur cette terre et reconnut comme des saints, ont surmonté l'épreuve de la mort...Shaka, si ta méditation te conduit à ces conclusions...bien que tu sois un homme, tu restes très proche de Dieu..."

Le jeune homme rouvrit les yeux, sortant calmement de sa méditation. Seul les arbres de Twin Sal avait été rescapés de l'Athéna Exclamation de Saga, Camus et Shura. Et aujourd'hui, des milliers de fleurs multiclores envahissaient à nouveau le champs près de la maison de la Vierge, leurs pétales transportées au gré du vent, répendant leur doux parfait sucré dans l'air. Il se sentit alors transporté par une joie de vivre indescriptible, comme si la renaissance de le végétation de son domaine avait suffit à lui redonné confiance en cette fragile chose que pouvait être la vie. Une silhouette se détachait au loin, et il reconnut aisement de qui il s'agissait. Il n'y avait que lui pour venir lui tenir compagnie à cette heure de l'après midi. Une fois parvenu à sa hauteur, l'ancien Chevalier du Bélier s'inclina en signe de salut et s'assit à ses côtés, toujours dans le plus parfait silence afin de ne pas troubler la quiétude de ces lieus. De tous, Mû était sans aucun doute celui qui le comprenait le mieux, il était si posé, si calme, si doux. Il leur arrivait fréquemment à tous deux de rester des heures sous les arbres de Twin Sal, sans échanger une seule parole, demeurant immobile et impassible devant les éléments qui les entouraient. Ils se comprenaient sans mots, échangeant parfois un sourire satisfait et heureux. Shaka se leva et tandis la main à Mû pour l'aider à en faire de même.

" Les choses ont changé...prononça t'il simplement.

- Oui... " Approuva Mû.

Shaka recueillit un pétale d'un rose clair veiné de jaune dans sa main droite, le fixant songeusement. Il se tourna vers Mû et le lui déposa dans sa paume qu'il referma. Mû rendit le sourire que le jeune homme lui adressait. Puis il s'éloigna, sans un mot de plus. L'atlante le regarda partir. Pourquoi son coeur battait il si vite en présence de l'indoux ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il détacher les yeux de sa personne ? Pourquoi se sentait-il si bien lorsqu'il était à ses côtés ? Sans doute parce que Shaka possédait la sérénité du Bouddha se dit-il. Il posa à nouveau son regard vers le pétale puis le laissa s'envoler, traverser le ciel, pour aller terminer sa course dans un quelconque endroit, bien loin , peut être à l'autre bout du monde.

Scène V

" Et alors ? Ca n'est tout de même pas ma faute !

- Oui, mais tu n'avais qu'à pas aller marcher n'importe où !

- Mais...comme si j'avais pu prévoir que ces crevasses seraient pleine d'oursins !

- Tu n'avais qu'à pas aller fouiller dans ces fameuses crevasses ! " s'encoléra Aphrodite devant la maladresse dont son ami Milo avait fait preuve. Le jeune homme, d'un naturel aventurier et cascadeur, était allé escalader les falaises situées près de la plage en compagnie de Camus et de Hyoga. Mais ces deux derniers avaient fait preuve de plus de prudence et surtout de moins d'étourderie que ne l'avait fait l'ex-Chevalier du Scorpion. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouvait boiteux, appuyé sur Aphrodite qui l'aidait à regagner sa maison. Aussi loin que remontaient leurs mémoires, ils avaient toujours été très proches, au point que la jeune femme avait été prêter main forte à Milo lorsque celui-ci était parti sur l'Ile d'Andromède combattre Albior, Chevalier de Céphée 2 et maître de Shun.

" Tu...tu as eu beaucoup de courage...aujourd'hui...pour...enfin...faire ce que tu as fais...poursuivit Milo, un sourire amical et sincère au visage.

- Tu ne t'en doutais pas ?

- A vrai dire, si ! Il faut avouer que celui qui ne s'en serait jamais douté aurait été vraiment stupide !

- Oui...approuva-t'elle.

- Tu as eu raison...tu es vraiment très belle tu sais...Aphrodite jeta un regard fein de perplexité à son compagnon, signe distinct qu'elle semblait ne pas comprendre les propos qu'il tenait.

- Milo...Crois-tu que ça soit le moment de venir me compter fleurette ?

- Eh ! Non ! Non ! Ne te méprend pas !! Je...Rha ! Pourquoi faut-il que tu prennes mes compliments de travers ! Je n'étais pas en train de...La jeune femme s'esclaffa subitement.

- Allons Milo ! Ah ah ah ! Je te taquinais rien de plus ! Si tu avais vu ta tête !! se moqua t'elle gentiement.

- Mmmf ! Je ne comprendrai jamais rien aux femmes ! se plaignit Milo tout en levant les bras au ciel d'une façon mélodramatique, ce qui arracha un rire de plus à Aphrodite.

- De toute manière, tes sentiments crèvent les yeux...reprit-elle plus calmement.

- Mes...comment...que...balbutia le jeune grecque en palissant à vue d'oeil.

- Eh Milo ! Je te connais depuis suffisament longtemps maintenant pour voir que ton coeur ne bat que pour lui ! ajouta-t'elle sur un clin d'oeil espiègle.

- C'est si flagrant que ça ? demanda-t'il en laissant échapper un soupir.

- Quand lui parleras-tu ? Cela fait des années maintenant que tu attends...autrefois tu disais que tu ne voulais pas t'engager dans une relation parce qu'une guerre pouvait éclater à n'importe quelle moment...mais à présent...? Son interlocuteur baissa timidement les yeux.

- Tu sais...je ne crois pas qu'il...je ne veux pas perdre son amitié...

- Parles lui Milo...même s'il ne partage pas tes sentiments...tu dois lui dire, ne serait-ce que pour être franc envers lui... "

Seul les piaillements de quelques mouettes voltigeant dans le ciel vinrent troublés le silence qui s'était installé entre les deux amis. Ils poursuivirent leur chemin dans ce même calme, lorsque soudain, Milo remarqua les silhouettes qui se tenaient devant eux, à quelques mètres à peine, et s'exclama joyeusement :

" Eh ! C'est Camus, Hyoga et Shun !!!! Caaamuuuuussss !!!!" appela-t'il à l'intention du français qui se retourna une fois qu'il eut entendu son nom hurlé au vent. Milo lâcha alors Aphrodite pour courire jusqu'à son ami, tout en boitillant lamentablement. La jeune femme sourit de l'attitude du grecque. Décidement, Milo ne changerait jamais, toujours aussi juste, gentil et rempli de bonnes volontés.

**Acte III - A quoi bon faire semblant...? **

Scène I

Les heures, les jours, les semaines s'étaient écoulées, inlassablement, le printemps avait fait place à une nouvelle saison, un été dont les températures atteignaient le palier des 50°C ne serait-ce que dans la matinée. Et c'est une Aphrodite, agenouillée devant ses roses périssants à vue d'oeil, qui maudissait le climat Grecque et sa chaleur estivale.

" Pourquoi Diable le Sanctuaire n'a-t'il pas été battit plus au Nord !?! Je ne sais pas moi, en France par exemple ! se plaignit la jeune femme tout en s'essuyant le front où perlaient quelques gouttes d'une transpiration due à la concentration dans laquelle elle était plongée, entreprenant de redonner vie à ses pauvres fleurs désséchées.

- Sans doute parce Athéna est une Déesse issue de la Grèce, l'interpella alors la voix d'Andromède dans son dos.

- Ah Shun, c'est toi !

- Je suis venue te tenir compagnie, si cela ne t'ennuie pas. " ajouta t'il en souriant doucement comme il le faisait si souvent. Autrefois, Aphrodite avait considéré ce jeune adolescent comme un rival potentiel, sa beauté faisant presque de l'ombre à la sienne. Mais, après l'avoir cotoyé pendant plusieurs mois, il lui avait été impossible de ne pas s'attacher à cette adorable créature qu'était Shun, si doux, si gentil, si soucieux du bien être de ses compagnons et cela en permanence. La nature lui avait fait le don de la beauté parfaite, celle du corps et de l'âme, chose que elle, ne possédait pas. Il lui arrivait souvent d'envier Shun pour ces qualités, mais lui même ne semblait pas se rendre compte de sa perfection.

" M'ennuyer ?! Ne raconte pas d'idioties voyons ! ordonna t'elle en lui rendant son sourire.

- Que faisais-tu ?

- Du jardinage ! répondit Aphrodite, fière d'elle.

- Je vois...

- ...

- ...Dis moi, comment faisais-tu pour...donner naissance à des roses mortelles ?

- Il suffisait d'ajouter un poison mêlé à un puissant hallucinogène à leur engrais... "

Les deux jeunes gens s'enfermèrent durant quelques minutes dans le mutisme, replongeant dans un passé dont les circonstances les avaient oposés les uns aux autres, frères contre frères, les faisant se hair pour des raisons qui leurs paraissaient futiles à présent, les amenant à s'entre-tuer au nom des dieus.

Aphrodite secoua la tête, chassant ses sombres pensées loin de son esprit :

" Hum...Alors, tu ne te sens pas trop seul depuis que Seiya et les autres sont repartis ?

- Non ! objecta t'il vivement, et puis je ne voulais pas retourner au Japon tout de suite...je préfères rester ici avec vous tous, avec Hyoga...assura t'il, toujours souriant.

- Hyoga a voulut rester auprès de Camus...

- Oui... " acquiesça mélancoliquement Shun.

On effet, cela faisait tout juste une semaine que certains d'entre eux avaient regagné leur patrie : Seiya, Shaina, Marine, Kiki et Seika était repartis pour le Japon. Ikki, lui, on ne savait au juste où il était allé, apparement, rien ne pourrait jamais le faire changer et lui ôter son côté solitaire et misanthrope qu'il avait acquis au fil du temps sur l'Ile de la Mort. Shiryu accompagné de la douce Shunrei, avec qui il venait tout juste de se fiancer, ainsi que de leur maître, Dokho, avaient rejoint les Cinq Pics en Chine. Quant aux autres Chevaliers de Bronzes et d'Argent, ils avaient aux aussi décidé de se retirer. Seul Hyoga, Shun, Misty, ainsi que les ex-Chevaliers d'Or, à l'exception du Vieux maître, étaient restés au Sanctuaire.

" Que vas-tu faire maintenant ? demanda subitement Shun.

- Je ne sais pas...Tous commencent à se poser des questions sur leur avenir...pour la plupart d'entre nous, la seule chose que nous sachions faire c'est nous battre...affirma t'elle.

- Oui...je trouves ça si triste...et pourtant, c'est grâce à cela que nous avons pu sauver le monde et protéger la justice...tout cela est contradictoire...

- Mmhh...Et toi ? Que comptes-tu faire ?

- Je penses que je retournerai dans un lycée à la rentrée, au Japon...tout comme mes frères...

- Puisque Saori n'est plus ici...c'est vous qui allez hérité de la fortune de Mitsumasa Kido à votre majorité...non ? Puisque vous êtes ces enfants...

- Je ne sais pas...sans doute...

- Alors dans ce cas tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ton avenir ! Tu seras toujours à l'abri du besoin !

- Je le souhaite ! Et les autres ? Que veulent-ils faire ?

- Milo m'a dit qu'il désirait reprendre ses études, partir dans une faculté à Athènes...Camus pense qu'il va retourner dans son pays, en France, à la rentrée...reprendre ses études aussi...Shura a encore de la famille en Espagne, son petit frère dont il n'a pas pu s'occuper durant toutes ces années...quant à Masque de Mort, lui m'a dit qu'il ne retournerai à l'école pour rien au monde, que c'était une perte de temps, et qu'il préferait faire quelque chose de plus lucratif...Il n'a pas su me dire quoi mais...expliqua-t'elle successivement.

- Je le vois assez bien en boxer ! s'écria Shun en plaisantant.

- Oui ! Hé hé !

- Et toi ? Tu ne veux pas rentrer chez toi ? En Suède ?

- Je ne sais pas...cela fait des années que je vis ici, en Grèce...je n'ai passé que deux ans en Suède, mes deux premières années...après je suis partie au Groenland pour subir mon entrainement...et puis je dois admettre que je ne sais pas trop quoi faire...soupira la jeune femme en traçant de petits cercles à l'aide d'une brindille dans le sol poussièreux d'un air absent.

- ...Pourquoi ne ferais-tu pas herboriste...tu as su créer des plantes meutrières, tu saurais sans doute faire le contraire...?

- Ca n'est pas une si mauvaise idée !

- Et Misty ?

- Lui !? Il compte faire carrière dans le cosmétique !!!

- Je ne l'aurais jamais deviné ! " ajouta ironiquement Shun.

Brusquement, un long beuglement se fit ouir au alentour de tout le Sanctuaire, stoppant net la conversation des deux jeunes personnes :

" MIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!! SI TU NE REVIENS PAS TOUT DE SUITE, JE T'ETRIIIIIIPPPPPPPEEEESSSSS !!!! "

Une bombe bleu déboula à toute vitesse, laissant un long sillon de poussière derrière elle:

" Aphrodite ! Caches moi !! Viiiiiiitttteeeeee !!! " brailla Milo, haletant, qui s'était retranché derrière la jeune femme, un sourire mi-amusé mi-inquiet parait ses traits, s'efforçant d'échapper au couroux d'un Camus apparement hors de lui.

" Mais...qu'est ce que tu as fait ???!!

- J'ai simplement emprunté son journal ! Rien de plus !

- Son journal ? demanda Aphrodite, visiblement perplexe.

- Oui, bon...son journal intime, et je...AAAAAHHHH !!! Il arrive !!! Milo reprit aussitôt sa course folle, son précieux butin en main, pourchassé par Camus ainsi qu'Aiolia, Shura et Hyoga.

- Camus écrit un journal ? s'interrogea Shun, étonné par cette découverte.

- Eeeeh ! Milo ! Attends ! Moi aussi je veux lire ça !!!! " Et c'est ainsi que la chasse à la pauvre bête sauvage qu'était l'ancien Chevalier du Scoprion se poursuivit, accumulant petit à petit les participants, tous plus curieux les uns que les autres.

" NAAAANNN !!! LACHE MON BRAS !! LACHE MON BRAS !!! brailla Milo à l'intention de Camus qui le tenait, face contre terre, en lui tordant un bras dans le dos.

- RENDS MOI CA !!! hurla ce dernier.

- JAMAIS ! C'EST A MOI !!!

- MILO !! LANCE LE !!! s'écria l'espagnol.

- ATTRAPE !!!

- SHURA SI JAMAIS TU OUVRES CE LIVRE JE TE TUES !!! s'égosilla Camus.

- SI L'ON ME PRESSE DE DIRE POURQUOI JE L 'AIME, JE SENS QUE CELA NE PEUT S'EXPLIQUER QU'EN...entama Shura qui avait ouvert le journal à une page choisie au hasard et qui lisait ces lignes aux quatre vents.

- TAIS TOI DONT !!! "

De là où il se trouvait, à savoir une corniche située en hauteur, Shaka avait l'immense privilège d'être le témoin de toute cette surprenante scène. Camus vociférait à chacun de lui rendre son livre, tout en bondissant sur celui qui avait eu le bonheur de s'être vu passer l'objet de leurs querelles et en plaquant le détenteur au sol qui se débarrassait du journal en le repassant à l'uns de ses voisins. Ils goutaient enfin à la joie et à l'insouciance qui leur étaient dûes à leur jeune âge.

_...Là où la souffrance existe, la joie trouve aussi sa place..._

Ils n'auraient plus à partir en guerre contre quelques divinités ingrates. Ils n'auraient plus à se préoccuper d'un lendemain incertain. Ils faisaient enfin l'expérience de cette paix qu'ils avaient tant méritée, tous ses compagnons d'armes avaient accompli leur devoir avec honneur et justice durant la dernière bataille.

" La terre appelle Shaka, Shaka, me recevez-vous ? " taquina la douce voix de Mû qui se tenait derrière lui. Le jeune indoux esquissa un sourire et lui notifia de prendre place à ses côtés.

" Apparement, la chaleur ne semble pas avoir d'effet sur eux, relança le tibétain avec humour.

- Oui...

- Aphrodite a beaucoup changé...

- Mmh...elle semble vouloir rattraper ses erreurs passées...

- Oui...

- Tu ne devrais plus te cacher toi non plus... affirma soudain Shaka avec conviction.

- Je..." Mû pencha la tête avec embarras. Ainsi, son ami n'avait pas été dupé par sa supercherie. " Je ne me vois pas me dévoiler au grand jour, comme l'a fait Aphrodite...je...j'avoue qu'elle a eu beaucoup de cran et de courage pour faire ce qu'elle a fait mais...je ne veux pas que le regard des autres changent vis-à-vis de moi, comme ça a été le cas pour elle...Je n'ai pas la prétention de dire que je suis aussi jolie qu'elle, ça n'est bien entendu pas le cas mais...je ne veux pas que les autres me voient différement...expliqua t'elle, un soupsçon de nostalgie tranparaissant dans son ton.

- Tu as tort...

- Comment ?

- Tu as tort, répéta t'il, le regard perdu dans l'horizon, tu es aussi jolie qu'elle...

- Je...mer...merci..." bredouilla Mû, les joues soudainement rosies par ce simple mais sincère compliment, guère habituée à en recevoir. " Que vas-tu faire à présent ? " reprit-elle. Le visage du jeune homme s'assombrit, sans même qu'il ne le veuille.

" Vous pouvez vivre votre vie aujourd'hui...vous avez tous acompli votre devoir...le mien ne fait que commencer..." Il se leva prestement et se retira, laissant la jeune fille interdite devant ses paroles énigmatiques.

Scène II

Le soir venu, tous se réunirent à la maison du Verseau pour partager leur dîner comme ils avaient pris l'habitude de le faire depuis quelques temps. Les conversations ainsi que les plaisanteries allaient et venaient au bon vouloir de tous, et pour le moment c'était le Chevalier de la glace ainsi que l'aventure de l'après-midi qui faisaient la une de toute la tablée :

" En tous cas, tu écris vraiment bien Camus !

- Oui ! Dommage que nous n'ayons pu lire qu'un seul de tes poèmes...

- Et c'est bien assez ! se plaignit le français en faisant mine d'être contrarié.

- Rha ! Allez ! ne fais pas le glaçon...!" Milo gloussa de rire devant la blague qu'il venait de faire concernant son ami, tous le fixèrent, incrédule, refroidissant aussi sec ses élans humoritiques. " Pff ! Vous ne savez pas plaisanter !

- Hum...

- Qui aurait cru que notre Camus avait autant de talents ! enchaîna Aphrodite avec admiration.

- C'est normal ! C'est un français ! Tout le monde sait que les plus grands écrivains étaient de ce pays eux aussi ! argumenta Aioros.

- Shakspeare n'était pas français... contesta Saga qui venait de prendre part à la discussion.

- Oui...on effet...

- Tu devrais faire carrière dans la littérature Camus ! proposa Shun avec entraint.

- A dire vrai...j'avais l'intention de commencer des études de Lettres...

- Oui...il te faudrait un nom d'emprunt pour écrire tes oeuvres...

- Ben voyons...A vous entendre, je vends déjà mon premier Best-seller dans un an !

- Pourquoi pas ? La chance sourit aux audacieux !

- Milo, tu es trop optimiste...

- Quelqu'un reprendra du dessert ?

- Cette chose infecte ?! Certainement pas ! s'écria Canon, toujours aussi délicat dans ses propos.

- Hé ! Il n'était pas infecte mon gâteau !

- Milo, tu sais qu'il a raison, tu n'es pas doué pour la cuisine !

- Mais...Aphrodite ?! Il était bon mon gateau ! Hein !?

- Non...

- Pff ! Je ne ferais plus la cuisine puisque personne ne l'apprécie !

- Oui, il a enfin compris !!! " Récria Shura en levant les bras au ciel en signe de victoire, tous se mirent à rire du pauvre Milo qui venait de croiser les bras en boudant comme le gamin de vingt ans qu'il était.

La soirée touchait à sa fin, tous s'étaient souhaités le bonsoir et avaient laissés l'ingrate tâche du rangement à Camus, Milo, Hyoga et Shun ( Ces trois derniers s'étant généreusement proposé pour aider le français au moment où tous avaient passés la porte sur un " Bonne nuit !!! ", laissant un long sillon de poussière derrière eux vu l'allure à laquelle il avait filée ).

" Tu pourrais nous dire merci, à nous, qui avons gentiement accepté de t'aider ! pesta Milo en feignant la contrariété.

- Merci, lui répondit froidement Camus.

- Pff ! Tu n'es vraiment pas drôle ! lança Milo en jettant la pile de serviettes de table au visage de son ami, parfois, je trouve que tu ressembles à un esquimau glacé avec un baton dans le...

- Dans le QUOI ? Tu vas voir si je suis un esquimau !!! Aussitôt, le français se rua sur Milo avec la ferme intention de lui faire ravaler ses paroles déplacées.

- De vrais gamins ! constata Shun.

- Oui...j'ai du mal à croire que j'ai devant moi celui qui m'a si sévèrement entraîné... " approuva Hyoga en voyant les deux jeunes hommes se battre joyeusement tel deux enfants en mal d'exercice.

" Mais Milo _est_ un gamin !

- C'est mieux que d'être un glaçon ! Tu ferais joli dans un magasin surgelé !

- RETIRE CA !!!

- AIIEEE ! MON BRAS !!! LACHE !!

- RETIRE !

- JE RETIRE ! LACHE ! LACHE MOI ! " Camus obtempéra et relacha le bras du grecque qu'il tenait fermement dans son dos, fier d'avoir gagner la bataille. Avant de partir à la cuisine, les bras chargés des piles d'assiettes, Milo laissa apparaître un p'tit bout de langue à travers ses lèvres, geste qu'il adressait au français qui leva aussitôt les yeux au plafond sur un:

" Un vrai gosse !

- JE T'AI ENTENDU !!! EHHHH ??!! Y A QUELQU'UN QUI M'AIDE POUR LA VAISSELLE ???!!!

- J'y vais...terminez de ranger..." dit Shun en s'élançant vers la cuisine. Quelques minutes passèrent en silence, avant que Hyoga ne pose la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, poussé par sa curiosité naturelle :

" J'aimerais savoir une chose Camus...

- Mmmh ?

- Ces poèmes que tu as écrit...à qui sont-ils dédiés ? " L'interlocuteur cessa son activité, à savoir épousseter la table, et se contenta de fixer distraitement le meuble en vieux chêne qui était l'objet de son attention jusqu'alors.

" Personne en particulier, lacha t'il finalement sur un ton glacial.

- Tu en es sûr...? Hyoga jetta un regard perplexe à son ami.

- ...Je crois que tu le sais déjà...avoua-t'il en fin de compte tout en recommançant à nettoyer la table.

- ...

- Est-ce que...tu lui as dit ?

- Et toi Hyoga ? détourna habilement Camus.

- Et bien ?

- Et bien, lui as-tu avoué à ta belle Andromède ?

- Pas si fort !

- J'en conclut que non...fit-il, un rictus amusé aux lèvres.

- En réalité je...Enfin, ça peut paraître ridicule, mais...je...je n'ai jamais embrassé personne et...j'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur... " reconnut-il en évitant le regard de l'ancien maître des glaces qui le fixait, toujours distrait. Soudain, une lueur d'ingéniosité passa à travers les yeux du russe, une ampoule venait d'éclairer ses idées, il sourit bêtement devant l'absurdité de sa théorie :

" Mais...tu pourrais...

- Quoi ? " Hyoga réfléchit encore quelques secondes tout en soutenant le regard intrigué de son mentor, puis hocha vivement la tête à la négative comme pour chasser cette pensée qu'il avait eu :

" Non, rien ! Oublie cette idée ! Ca n'est rien ! C'était ridicule !

- "Tu pourrais" Quoi ? insista Camus.

- Et bien...je me disais que...tu pourrais...enfin, tu as été mon maître et...peut être...m'apprendre ? " Camus écarquilla les yeux de stupeur, à croire qu'un vaisseau de martiens avaient atterit devant chez lui tant son visage refletait son étonnement :

" Qu...Quoi ? Hyoga ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes !???

- Et alors ?! Ca n'est rien ! Il n'y a rien de sérieux ! argumenta le jeune garçon.

- Mais...Hyoga...Je...tu...Je suis un homme ! Un-homme ! Et toi aussi !!!!!

- Et alors ?! J'imaginerais que tu n'en es pas un ! renchérit-il, convaincu.

- ...

- Bah, tu vois, c'était ridicule ! " Hyoga saisit une éponge et lessiva la table, tout en jettant de temps en temps des oeillades suppliantes à son ancien maître affairé de l'autre côté du meuble avec une serviette humide.

" Bon très bien ! Très bien ! Tu as gagné ! concéda Camus, Il faut vraiment que je sois fou pour te dire oui !

- Merci Maître !

- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas demandé à Aphrodite !?

- Non, j'aurais eu tout aussi peur de ne pas être à la hauteur...alors qu'avec vous je ne crains rien !

- Pourquoi moi ?! " se plaignit le français en levant les bras au plafond.

" _- Ces poèmes que tu as écrit...à qui sont-ils dédiés ?_

_- Personne en particulier..._

_- Tu en es sûr...? _

_- ...Je crois que tu le sais déjà... " _Shun tresaillit. De derrière la porte de la cuisine, alors qu'il était sur le point de pénétrer dans la salle à manger, la voix de Hyoga et de Camus lui étaient parvenues. Sans le vouloir, il les avait écoutés.

" Shun ??? Tu peux venir m'aider à ranger ça silteplait ???

- O...Oui, je viens..." A contrecoeur, il rejoignit Milo. Quelques minutes plus tard, en s'apprêtant pour la seconde fois à retourner au salon, il surpris Camus et Hyoga dans ce qu'il ne savait pas n'être qu'un "entraînement ".

Milo, qui terminait tout juste son ménage, vit Shun partir à la hâte par la porte de la cuisine :

" Qu'est ce qu'il lui prend tout à coups ?? " Il se dirigea vers la salle où il tomba à son tour nez à nez avec cet étrange spectacle :

" Mais...Ca...Camus...?! Le français se retourna subitement à l'appelle de son nom pour aussitôt prendre une magnifique teinte rivalisant avec le plus rouge des coquelicot.

- Ca...n'est pas...ce...begaya t'il pitoyablement.

- Shun...est parti en courant...

- Oh non, pâlit brusquement Hyoga, Shun a du croire que..." Sans plus attendre, il quitta lui aussi la demeure à la recherche d'Andromède, laissant ces deux compagnons seuls :

" Milo, écoutes, ça n'est pas ce que tu..., Camus s'arrêta brusquement, mais...tu...tu pleures ?! " Le jeune homme avait baissé la tête, son regard, d'où s'écoulaient des larmes silencieuses, voilé par ses mèches d'un bleu nuit profond. Quelques-unes de ces gouttellettes salées vinrent terminer leur course malheureuse au sol, formant de minuscules flaques à peine visible sur le parquet luisant.

" Mais...?

- Je...je suis désolé...Milo essuya rageusement ses joues du revers de l'avant-bras.

- Milo...?

- Je...j'ai reçu une poussière dans l'oeil, ne t'inquiètes pas...mentit-il en se forçant à sourire à son ami.

- Tu me prends pour un imbécile !! Milo, une poussière ne fait pleurer qu'un seul oeil !!

- ...

- C'est...parce que j'ai embrassé Hyoga ?

- Non...Bien sûr que non ! Tu peux embrasser qui tu veux quand tu veux ! Ca m'est bien égal ! Nan mais qu'est ce que tu croyais !? Je t'ai dit que j'avais reçu une poussière ! Non, deux poussières ! Oui, une dans chaque oeil ! C'est extrêmement rare mais ça arrive ! Et puis je suis fatigué ! Il est tard, je rentre chez moi !!! "

Camus sourit, attendri par le comportement totalement puéril de l'ancien Scorpion. Le chagrin de ce dernier était on ne peux plus clair, et pourtant, il le niait vainement, allant jusqu'à inventer quelques prétextes saugrenus et laissant transparaître une colère qui masquait mal sa peine. Milo passa devant Camus et saisit la poignée de la porte d'entrée avant que deux bras puissants ne l'immobilisent en une étreinte imprévue et que la voix rassurante de Camus ne lui murmure dans le creu de l'oreille :

" Je t'aime Milo...

- C...C...Co...Comment ?

- Je t'aime...

- M...M...Mais...et...Hy...Hyoga...?

- Ce que tu as surpris tout à l'heure n'était pas ce que tu croyais...Hyoga ne voulait pas avoir l'air d'un débutant devant Shun...Il ne savait pas à qui s'adresser, il m'a demandé de lui montrer comment on s'y prenait...

- Redis le...demanda Milo pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas rêver, n'osant trop y croire.

- Je t'aime..." répéta Camus, ses bras encerclant toujours son cadet. Milo se retourna pour lui faire face, ses yeux étaient à nouveau empli de larmes et il souriait, béat, de légères faussettes creusant ses joues, donnant à son visage un air adorablement enfantin. 3

" Moi...aussi...Moi aussi ! Moi aussi ! pleura-t'il de joie en se jettant dans les bras de son bien aimé.

- Tu sais...tu ressembles plus à un chiot qu'à un scorpion !

- Crétin !...crétin ! crétin ! répétait-il en frappant gentiement le torse du Verseau de ses poings, pourquoi as-tu attendu si longtemps pour me le dire ?!

- Pour la même raison que toi je pense..." Camus étreignit le visage de Milo et se pencha lentement vers lui, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

" Je t'aime Milo... " murmura-t'il avant de sceller ses lèvres à celle de son compagnon.

_Unis par le plus fort et le plus cher lien,_

_Et d'ailleurs possédant l'armure adamantine,_

_Nous sourirons à tous et n'auront_

_Peur de rien._

_Sans nous préoccuper de ce que nous destine_

_Le Sort, nous marcherons pourtant_

_Du même pas,_

_Et main dans la main, avec l'âme enfantine_

_De ceux qui s'aiment sans mélange,_

_n'est ce pas ?_

_Paul Verlaine._

Scène IV

Le vent glissait agréablement dans ses cheveux, caressait sa peau avec douceur, lui apportant l'odeur distinctive, iodée et délicieusement salée, de l'océan dont les vagues se jettaient avec hargne sur un constant mouvement répétitif contre la falaise escarpée du haut de laquelle elle se tenait, assise, ses jambes ramenés contre sa poitrine et sa tête posé avec nonchalance sur ses genoux. Le seul bruissement de la mer et de ses maitresses, mordant la roche calcaire depuis sans doute des siècles, pour compagnon. Là, perdue, les constellations du ciel scintillantes pour seul témoin de ses larmes muettes. Comment avait-elle pu être si naive, si aveugle ? Les sentiments du jeune homme à l'égard de celui qui avait été son professeur étaient pourtant flagrant, car sinon, pourquoi serait-il si souvent à ses côtés ? Pourquoi avait-il insisté pour demeurer au Sanctuaire lorsque tous ces amis étaient repartis ? Et ce qu'elle avait surpris...Mais elle était égoiste, elle ne devait pas pleurer, car elle savait pertinemment que cela l'attristerait de voir ses larmes...et pourtant, elle ne parvint pas à arrêter le flot humide qui lui dévorait le visage et lui piquait les yeux, s'intensifiant selon ses pensées tournées vers une seule et même personne. Elle ne remarqua même pas le léger bruit de pas qui s'approchait, elle ne distingua même pas la silhouette qui se tenait là, tout juste derrière elle. Ca n'est que lorsque la personne s'agenouilla auprès d'elle et posa une main délicate sur son épaule qu'elle sursauta brusquement et poussa un petit cri de surprise. Elle reconnut de suite son amie et en fut quelque peu soulagée, elle se blottit sans plus attendre dans les bras de la jeune femme qui ne s'y attendait pas vraiment mais qui ne fit rien pour la repousser. Au contraire, elle passa ses bras autour de la petite créature sanglotante qui se tenait contre elle et s'aggripait à son maillot de corps comme un naufragé à une bouée de secours.

Pourquoi Diable depuis qu'ils savaient tous qu'elle était une femme, venaient-ils tous se confier à elle ? Alors qu'auparavant, jamais personne n'aurait eu cette idée absurde ! Plutôt se confier à un arbre mort plutôt qu'au chevalier du Poisson qui n'avait pour préocupation que sa personne et rien d'autre ! Alors, aujourd'hui, pourquoi ? Ils croyaient donc que toutes les femmes sans exception étaient douées pour comprendre les sentiments d'autrui ?! Quelle idée ! Et pourtant, bien qu'elle avait du mal à se l'admettre, ce concept n'était peut être pas tout à fait faux...

" Que se passe t'il Shun ? chuchota-t'elle tout en caressant le dos de celui qu'elle savait être en réalité _elle_ depuis un bon petit moment. D'ailleurs, sois ses amis étaient stupides pour ne pas l'avoir remarquer, sois étaient-ils atteint d'une myopie plus que critique qu'il était urgent de faire soigner remarqua-t'elle avec amusement.

- C'est...Hyo...Hyoga... "

Hyoga ? Qu'est-ce que le Cygne avait-il bien pu faire qui mettes la jeune adolescente dans cet état alarmant ?! En effet, ces sanglots se faisaient de plus en plus convulsifs, elle respirait par à-coups, peinant à trouver l'air nécessaire pour emplir ses poumons qui devaient être éprouvés par ces crises spasmodiques. Et puis elle transformait petit à petit son shirt en véritable mouchoire ! pensa Aphrodite qui se réprimanda aussitôt l'humour dont elle faisait preuve, ce qui n'était pas approprié pour l'instant.

" Shun ! Calme toi voyons ! Calme toi et explique moi..." ordonna-t'elle non sans faire preuve de gentillesse. Elle caressait toujours le dos de Shun d'une main, et laissait ses doigts aller et venir dans les longues boucles soyeuses d'un vert à faire palir le plus pur feuillage du plus beau des arbres. Elle releva ensuite le doux visage éploré vers le sien et essuya ses joues humides, toujours avec cette même tendresse.

Une fois qu'elle eut clos ses paupières, Andromède entama un récit saccadé, expliquant les faits avec difficulté, tant à cause de ses sanglots que de la douleur de ses souvenirs :

" Je...j'ai surpris...une conversation...entre...Hyoga...et Camus...et...et...Hyoga est...amoureux de Camus...il aime quelqu'un...d'autre...et ils se sont...je...je ne savais pas...que ça ferait aussi mal...je veux qu'il soit heureux...mais...je...j'aurais voulu...Hyoga...Hyoga ! " Elle ne poursuivit pas plus, de nouvelles larmes s'écoulèrent déjà sur leurs consoeurs qu'Aphrodite avait pourtant réussit à faire sécher.

Hyoga ? Aimer Camus ? Décidement, le beau français séduisait les coeurs, mais quoi de plus inconcevable ? son charme et son élégance ne faisait aucun doute, sans compter le charisme, le talent dont il était doté. Elle même aurait accepté ses avances s'il lui en avait faites. Mais en y réfléchissant de plus près...Hyoga ? Aimer Camus...? Jamais elle n'avait décelé plus que de l'admiration dans son regard, ou bien un amour presque paternel. Jamais elle n'avait vu cette passion, cette envie qui caractérisait tant le regard des amoureux du monde entier, cette étincelle brillant dans leurs pupilles sombres et s'étendant jusque dans leurs iris auquels elle donnait parfois la teinte du désir. Mais peut être s'était-elle trompée ? Sans doute...et Camus ? Qu'éprouvait-il ? Partageait-il les sentiments de Hyoga ? Improbable...à moins que...

Bref, Aphrodite ne se sentait pas tellement plus avancée, mais décida d'ignorer ses questions, qui relevaient plus du commérage que d'autre chose, pour focaliser son attention sur la jeune fille qui venait une fois de plus de cacher son visage dans sa poitrine.

" Shun...je suis navrée...lacha-t'elle en soupirant.

- Ne...ne le sois pas ! Tu n'y es...pour rien...je m'excuse...de t'ennuyer avec tout ça..." bredouilla Shun en se redressant vers son amie, lui adressant un regard mêlé de gêne, de chagrin et de confusion. Aphrodite posa une main menue sur la joue de la jeune Andromède, traçant du revers du pouce de petits cercles imaginaires, son autre main glissa à travers la chevelure pour descendre jusque la nuque fine qu'il serait si aisé de briser en un geste brusque. Aphrodite se plongea dans la contemplation du doux visage de Shun, celle-ci ayant fermé les yeux au contact des mains de son ainée. Dieu qu'elle avait eu raison de craindre une éventuelle adversaire en sa personne. Et elle n'avait que 13 ans, presque 14. Lorsqu'elle serait plus agée, plus d'un homme succomberait à sa beauté, même certaines femmes. Comment ne pourrait-on pas craquer devant cette créature vraisemblablement tombée du Paradis ? Un ange venue sur terre sans raison. Ses cheveux cascadant en vagues chatoyantes sur ses frêles épaules, ses deux billes émeraudes qui ne refletaient que tendresse, amour et mélancolie, ses lèvres subtils à la couleur framboise, sa peau si douce...

Lentement, elle se pencha sur ses lèvres souples et les effleura légèrement, du bout des siennes. Shun écarquilla les yeux de stupéfaction devant ce geste plus qu'inattendu, mais ne fit rien pour chasser Aphrodite, au contraire, elle referma les paupières afin de profiter des sensations que cette étreinte lui procurait et se sentit répondre peu à peu au baiser. Elle entrouvrit timidement les lèvres lorsqu'elle sentit la langue de sa partenaire s'enrouler autour de la sienne, la caressant, mêlant sa salive sucrée à la sienne 4. Aphrodite, enivrée par ce baiser sulfureux, fit paisiblement basculer Shun à terre, sous elle, sans pour autant décoller ses lèvres des siennes. Elle glissa l'une de ses main sous le shirt ample que portait Andromède, cette dernière voulut protester mais ne parvint qu'à laisser échapper un gémissement lorsque les doigts habiles s'attardaient sur son sein, le parcouraient en un chemin chimérique et titillaient sensiblement le mamelon. Ses mouvements entravés par le tissu, Aphrodite rompit le baiser le temps d'ôter le vêtement. Shun, dont les joues s'étaient adorablement empourprées, cachait son visage entre ses mains. Sa maîtresse les lui enleva et vint déposer un délicat baiser sur sa joue, puis descendit progressivement vers la jugulaire, embrassant avec envie cette peau satinée et soyeuse, remontant vers le lobe qu'elle mordilla, arrachant un second gémissement à la jeune fille qui reposait entre ses bras, abandonnée et confiante.

" Aphrodite je...

- Shhhhh...susurra celle-ci en posant un index sur les lèvres qui avaient prononcées son nom. Ne dis rien, silteplait. Je savais que tu n'étais pas un homme...et pour ce soir, pour cette nuit, je veux que tu oublies...que nous oublions...nous en avons besoin...toutes les deux..." Shun acquiesça. Elle leva une main hésitante vers le visage harmonieux de la jeune femme qu'elle attira au sien pour embrasser furtivement ses lèvres, d'abord timidement, puis avec plus de passion. Elle déboutonna un à un les boutons de nâcres du chemisier que portait son amante et fit glisser le vêtement sur les épaules de cette dernière qui ne tarda pas à le retirer complètement. Puis, c'est toujours d'une main fébrile qu'elle dégraffa le dernier morceau de tissu qui cachait les formes généreuses d'Aphrodite. Cette dernière lui sourit tendrement et, lorsqu'elles furent toutes deux à demi-nues, elle la prit entre ses bras, reprenant ses caresses et ses baisers momentanément interrompues. Elle descendit graduellement le long du cou jusque la clavicule, passant par le creux de l'épaule, laissant un sillon humide sur ses traces. Elle porta ensuite son attention sur les seins de sa partenaire, ses lèvres et sa langue suçotant le bout de l'uns d'eux tandis que ses doigts s'occupaient de son confrère. Sa cadette retint ses mains dans sa chevelure tandis qu'elle relevait la tête vers l'arrière, accentuant l'étreinte. Aphrodite la fit allonger dans l'herbe humide où perlait dejà les gouttes de la prochaine rosée, tandis que, tout en prolongeant les caresses sur sa poitrine, elle glissa son autre main vers le bas ventre d'Andromède et entreprit de lui ôter le short de lin qu'elle portait encore. Une fois sa tâche accomplie, elle caressa la peau fine de l'intérieure des cuisses de sa jeune amante pour enfin terminer sa course langoureuse à son entre-jambe. elle passa sa main sous le tissu qui barrait toujours l'accès à l'intimité de la jeune fille, cette dernière laissa échapper un soupir suivit de ce qui pouvait être largement interprété comme un encouragement. Aphrodite fit glisser le sous-vêtement le long des cuisses d'albâtre, laissant sa partenaire aussi nue que le jour de sa naissance. Elle même finit de se dévêtir 5 et prit quelques instants pour admirer le corps de l'adolescente, absolument superbe, elle promettait réellement d'être une femme magnifique. Elle se pencha sur son visage et effleura ses lèvres d'un rapide baiser tout en lui murmurant :

" Tu es très belle Shun.

- Merci...mais...pas autant que toi... " Lui répondit sincèrement celle-ci dont le regard s'était assombri par le désir que son aînée avait fait naître en elle. Aphrodite l'embrassa de nouveau, puis ses lèvres reprirent la marche sur cette route plus qu'enivrante, descendant progressivement vers leur but, l'arrivée, tandis que ses mains, elles non plus, ne restaient pas inactives et dessinaient et redessinaient les cuisses pâles qui s'écartaient ostensiblement et de manière instinctive. Alors, Aphrodite parcourut enfin de sa langue l'intimité de sa maîtresse, pour ensuite y introduire un premier doigt, puis un second qu'elle mut d'avant en arrière, accélérant inexorablement le rythme, la respiration de celle-ci s'accélera graduellement, ses soupirent ainsi que ses gémissements se firent de plus en plus tendus, son regard fievreux tourné vers la voûte céleste dont elle ne distinguait même plus l'éclat de ses étoiles au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient, perdue dans la tornade d'émotions qu'Aphrodite lui procurait. Soudain, une sensation sans nom, effroyablement jouissive la parcourut tout entière, lui faisant cambrer les reins et pencher la tête loin vers l'arrière tandis qu'un cri qu'elle ne reconnut même pas comme étant le sien franchit ses lèvres. Combien de temps au juste s'était écoulé jusqu'au moment où elle remarqua les deux prunelles azurs qui la fixaient songeusement au dessus d'elle, et ce sourire tendre qui lui était adressé ? Elle n'aurait su le dire...

" Tout va bien ? fit la voix amusée d'Aphrodite comme un écho lointain se propageant par ondes dans son esprit passablement épuisé.

- O...Oui...je...je crois... " Aphrodite caressa son visage fin, essuya la sueur de son front avant d'y déposer un doux baiser.

" C'est...c'est toujours comme ça ? déglutit Shun.

- Non, malheureusement..., répliqua Aphrodite en riant, cela dépendra des personnes avec qui tu seras...

- ...Je...je suis fatiguée..." conclut finalement Shun avant de se blottir dans les bras de son amante qui la serra possessivement contre son coeur. Elle se laissa gagner progressivement par le sommeil, Aphrodite contempla encore ses traits angélique quelques instants avant de sombrer elle aussi dans les bras de Morphée. Les deux femmes passèrent la nuit sur cette falaise, le vent léger ainsi que le clapotis de la mer à présent calmée les berçèrent jusqu'à l'aube. 6

_Oui ; mais pour moi vous ne_

_Changerez jamais,_

_Car nous nous sommes rencontrés_

_Dans l'Eternité,_

_Et c'est là qu'est née notre intimité._

_Nathaniel Hawthorne_

**Acte IV : Dieu dit " Que la lumière soit ! " et la lumière fut.**

(Genèse I,3 )

Scène I 

_" Shaka...Shaka !!!! Je t'en prit, ne pars pas, ne me laisse pas...Shaka...SHAAAAAKKKKAAAAAAAA !!!!!! " _

Brusquement, il sortit de l'état second dans lequel il s'était volontairement plongé pour regagner ses esprits, sa vue lui offrant de nouveau le loisir de contempler l'obscure salle du temple où il se trouvait plutôt que ses visions qu'il jugeait inadaptées à sa méditation. Sa poitrine se soulevait ostensiblement au rythme de sa respiration saccadée, il haletait, bien qu'il tenta de l'ignorer. Il s'essuya le front du revers de la main et referma ses paupières. Voilà deux mois qu'il était parti, il avait pensé pouvoir l'oublier, abolire ces désirs, ces sentiments, les mettant sur le compte d'une lubie qu'il avait cru, et croyait toujours, être passagère. Mais pourquoi revoyait-il encore ces images, ces flashs incessants sur la toile de sa mémoire ? Si cela continuait ainsi, il n'arriverait plus à atteindre le seuil de concentration nécessaire. Il se leva et se dirigea vers l'étage supérieur du temple, une cours offrant une vue absolument unique sur la Citée tout entière ainsi que sur les nombreux monts du Tibet qui l'entouraient. Lhassa, la Citée interdite comme elle était appelée depuis de nombreux siècles, peu d'étrangers ayant eu l'occasion d'y pénétrer en raison de la difficulté d'accès de la ville. Lentement, il fit glisser sa main dans sa chevelure, la liberant du chignon qui la retenait prisonnière sur le sommet de son crâne. Ses longues mèches d'or se laissèrent portées au gré de la légère brise qui soufflait dans son dos, lui effleurant la nuque en une exquise caresse, comme si la nature elle-même voulait lui apporter son soutien et son réconfort.

" Votre Sainteté ? Votre Sainteté, vos fidèles vous attendent...

- Je te remercie Nao...j'arrive dans un instant...répondit-il au vieux moine qui se tenait derrière lui.

- Votre Sainteté...vous ne devriez pas porter cette coiffure... " conseilla timidement l'octogénaire en voyant les longs cheveux de son maître spirituel voleter ainsi dans le vent. Shaka laissa ces propos en suspens, peu désireux de reprendre une fois de plus ce sujet épineux à propos de son potentiel capillaire, la tradition voulant qu'il se rase le crâne.

" Votre Sainteté...quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Tout va bien...tout ira bien..." Shaka soupira en relevant ses yeux à présent ouvert vers le ciel dont les teintes orangeâtres de l'astre s'y étaient encrées avec harmonie lors de cette fin d'après midi. son regard se posa sur ce qu'il supposa être un aigle, planant avec élegance à travers les cieux. L'abolition du désir, pour ne plus souffrir...Mû, pourquoi je ne parviens pas à t'oublier ?

Scène II

Le mois de Septembre approchant inexorablement, tous s'étaient plus ou moins préparés à une rentrée agitée. Certains étaient finalement repartis dans leur pays natal, entre autre Aldébaran, Shura, Misty, Hyoga et Shun ou même Mû qui avait regagné les montagnes de Jamir au Tibet. Quant aux autres, ils profitaient encore de leurs "vacances" au Sanctuaire avant de démarrer leur année dans les facultés où ils s'étaient inscrits 7:

" Tout de même...c'est calme depuis qu'ils sont partis...se lamenta Milo en voyant les places vides à la table où ils dînaient.

- Oui...approuva Aphrodite.

- Bah ! On a la paix maintenant moi je dirais !! Wha ha ha !! Sans compter qu'on a plus de place maintenant qu'Aldébaran est parti !

- Masque de Mort...tu es vraiment cynique...

- Tout est relatif mon cher Camus ! Et ressers moi un peu ! Tu ne vois pas que mon verre est vide !

- Tu bois trop... " commenta simplement Canon qui lui, jouait avec son assiette de petits pois.

Ploc !

Ploc !

Ploc !

" Rhaa ! Canon, arrête ça !!! s'emporta aussitôt son jumeau qui était la cible de la cuillère chargée des petits grains verdâtres de son frère cadet.

- On ne joue pas avec la nourriture ! On ne te l'a jamais appris ! poursuivit Milo.

- Saga, tu as très mal élevé ton petit frère...

- Il ne m'a jamais écouté..." répliqua l'ainé des Gémeaux.

Ploc !

Ploc !

Ploc !

" Ca suffit oui !!! ordonna Saga qui commençait à perdre patience devant le comportement infantil de son frère.

- Canon, tu gâches la nourriture !

- J'ai horreur des légumes verts ! " argumenta le fauteur de troubles.

Ploc !

Ploc !

Aphrodite lança un regard complice à Milo qui était de l'autre côté de la table, tous deux s'emparèrent à leur tour d'une arme qu'ils chargèrent de munitions :

" Canon, plus un geste ! Vous êtes cerné !

- Levez les mains ! s'exclamèrent les deux jeunes gens en pointant leurs cuillères remplies de petits pois vers l'ancien Marinas.

- Hé !! C'est de la triche ! Pas deux contre un ! "

Aussitôt, c'est Camus et Aiolia qui s'associèrent à Milo et Aphrodite pour venir à bout du fugitif, sous le regard amusé de Saga, Aioros et Masque de Mort, ce dernier profitant de l'inattention de ses congénères pour vider la bouteille de vin rouge qui était sur la table.

" Heeee !!! C'est de la trichheeee !!! geignit un Canon qui était à son tour attaqué par une horde féroce de petits pois, ce qui l'amena à se retrancher sous la table.

- Tu es sûr que c'est ton jumeau et qu'il a le même âge ?

- Aioros...j'en ai bien peur..." lui répondit Saga en levant les yeux au ciel.

Après le repas, Aphrodite, preférant profiter de la douce chaleur de cette nuit de fin de soirée, fit un détour avant de s'en retourner chez elle. En cette saison, les constellations visibles depuis l'hémisphère Nord étaient le Capricorne, le Verseau, Pégase, le Scorpion ou encore le Cygne. Même éloignés, le ciel étoilé continuerait de les rapprocher, tous, où qu'ils soient.

Le Capricorne...Shura...Que pouvait-il bien faire au même moment ? Sans doute s'occupait-il de son petit frère...Le Verseau et le Scorpion...Aphrodite sourit en pensant à ces deux amis. Depuis quand Milo se consumait-il d'amour pour son compagnon des glaces ? Des années...et il en avait été de même pour Camus...Finalement, ils étaient de ceux qui avaient su trouver l'âme soeur parmis leurs compagnons, tout comme Shun et Hyoga.

Le lendemain de la nuit qu'elle avait passée avec Shun, elle avait conseillé à celle-ci d'aller parler au Cygne, de s'expliquer, car elle pressentait que quelque chose n'était pas clair dans l'histoire qu'elle lui avait narrée. Lorsqu'elle l'avait revue, dans la journée, Shun était au bras de Hyoga, resplendissante de bonheur. Depuis leur aventure, certains auraient pu supposer qu'une grande gêne se serait installée entre elles, au contraire, c'est une complicité sans pareil qu'elles avaient partagée depuis lors, chacune était pour l'autre la soeur qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Puis Shun et Hyoga avait du repartir au Japon, retrouvés leurs frères et préparés leur rentrée au collège. Et elle, elle ne s'était toujours pas décidée...Misty lui avait proposé de le rejoindre, en France, à Paris, où il s'était installé...mais que ferait-elle alors ? Elle ne parlait pas un seul mot de français 8. Si seulement tout était différent songea t'elle avec amertume...

Sans même s'en rendre compte, ses pas la guidèrent vers leurs anciennes maisons du zodiaque. Les pauvres temples avaient vu se jouer de nombeuses batailles, de là résultaient leurs états pitoyables, ça n'était plus que des ruines, vestiges d'un passé révolu qui n'était pourtant pas si lointain. Elle traversa la maison du Bélier...Mû...

" Vraiment, soit les hommes sont stupides, soit je ne les comprendrai jamais..." songea-t'elle en pensant à son amie, déplorant la naiveté des Chevaliers du Sanctuaire pour ne pas avoir remarqué qu'elle aussi était une femme. Elle n'avait jamais réellement compris pourquoi Mû était repartie au Tibet, sans doute pour s'isoler du monde. Son départ avait étrangement suivit celui de Shaka qui était parti nul ne savait où en Inde, d'après ce qu'il leur avait dit en leur souhaitant adieu. Puis, elle arriva dans la maison du Taureau. Aldébaran...il méritait son armure et son signe cet homme là pensa-t'elle en souriant. Lui avait regagner le Brésil où il comptait aider les gens de son pays...il avait jurer de revenir en Europe d'ici quelques temps pour leur rendre visite.

" Ne comptez pas vous débarassez si facilement de moi ! " leur avait-il expliqué en riant. Enfin, elle arriva à la maison suivante, celle des Gémeaux...Saga...au départ, elle croyait simplement que le jeune homme s'en voulait pour le comportement qu'il avait eu envers elle durant tant d'années...mais à présent...elle avait pourtant tout essayé, allant même jusqu'à séduire son propre frère pour le faire réagir, mais il n'en avait eu cure. Ces pensées occupaient son esprit lorsqu'elle entendit des pas venir derrière elle, elle se retourna et constata avec stupeur qu'il s'agissait de Masque de Mort. Ce dernier, titubant légèrement, s'approchait d'elle de manière dangereuse. Sans savoir pourquoi, son instinct lui confiait que quelque chose dans le comportement de l'italien n'était pas habituel, qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal :

" Masque de Mort...que fais-tu ici ?

- Je t'ai suivie...

- Suivie ? " répeta-t'elle en soutenant le regard de son interlocuteur qui se rapprochait toujours sur une démarche qui démontrait l'abus d'alcool dont il avait fait irraisonnablement preuve au dîner. Son regard, emprunt d'une lueur qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien, était fixé sur elle.

" Je m'apprêtais à rentrer chez moi...affirma-t'elle, peu assurée, en passant devant le Cancer. Ce dernier aggripa fermement son poignet fin et l'obligea à lui faire face.

- Laisse moi...souffla-t'elle.

- Pourquoi le ferais-je ?

- Je t'ai dit de me laisser ! Tout de suite ! somma-t'elle sur un ton glacial.

- Clienti da no andare cosi facilmente... La jeune femme fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que tu..." Aphrodite n'eut pas le temps d'en savoir plus qu'une bouche vorace se plaquait à la sienne et que la langue du Cancer s'y introduise férocement. Elle poussa un gémissement de protestation et tenta de se débattre, mais en vain, l'étreinte sur ses poignets se fit plus puissante, si bien qu'elle crut que ses os allaient rompre sous la pression infligée. L'italien fit passé les poignets dans le dos de la jeune femme et les retint d'une seule main, tandis que sa jumelle s'insérait déjà sous les vêtements de cotons souples.

" Masque de Mort ! Arrête ! Tu es saoul ! Arrête !! Arrête !! Laisse moi !! Je t'en prit arrête...laisse moi...je...je ne veux pas...je t'en supplies..." implora Aphrodite qui était à présent submergée par la peur et dont les yeux cristallins s'emplissaient peu à peu de larmes en sentant la main du Cancer parcourir ses seins et ses lèvres embrasser son cou avec avidité.

" Potete gridare tanto come desiderate, io non li lascerete e quello renderà soltanto ad aumento il mio piacere " ( nda: voir tt a la fin de la page pr la traduc) s'exprima Masque de Mort dans son langage natal, un sourire sadique étirant les traits durs de son visage.

- Arrête ! tu n'es pas toi-même ! S'il te plait ! Arrête ! Arrête !!! ARRETE !! " hurla t'elle en tentant une fois de plus de se débattre, mais sans grand succès. " Je ne veux...pas...

-Elle t'a dit d'ARRETER !!!!! intervint soudainement Saga en saisissant Masque de Mort par l'épaule et en lui infligeant un magistral coups de poings qui l'envoya s'effondrer à quelques mètres sur le sol de marbre froid.

-Rhaa !!! Saleté de...!! " pesta l'italien en se frottant la mâchoire qui avait eu le plaisir de rencontrer le poings du Gémeaux, un filet de sang s'écoulant au coin de sa bouche. Saga s'apprêtait à ce que le Cancer riposte et l'attaque, mais il n'en fit rien : il se releva, calmement, puis lui dit sur un sourire en coin :

" Saga...toujours là au mauvais moment... " il hocha négativement la tête puis fit demi-tour et s'éloigna en titubant un peu plus. Le grecque le regarda sortir avec perplexité, plus d'alcool pour lui au dîner pensa-t'il.

Il retourna ensuite son attention vers la jeune femme qui avait glissée à terre, ses épaules légèrement secoués par des sanglots muets que la peur éprouvée tantôt avait fait naître, tandis que ces larmes roulaient sur ces joues pâles et venaient s'écraser sur le marbre qu'elle fixait sans le voir vraiment.

" Tout va bien...?

- ...

- Tu sais, tu ne devrais pas t'étonner de ce qu'il vient de t'arriver...fit-il sur un ton rempli de sous-entendus malsains.

- Comment...comment oses-tu me dire ça ?! contra-t'elle avec arrogance.

- Allons ! Ne vas pas me dire que tu ne t'y attendais pas ! Cela fait des mois que Masque de Mort te dévore des yeux et tu ne fais pas le moindre geste pour lui montrer qu'il n'a rien à espérer ! Tu es même allée jusqu'à séduire mon propre frère ! Les hommes des villages voisins ne parlent plus que de toi !

- Que faisais-tu ici !? Je ne t'avais pas demander de venir m'aider ! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi ! détourna la concernée, plus par désir de vouloir ignorer ce que Saga venait de lui dire que pour autre chose.

- Parce que tu crois vraiment que tu aurais pu l'empêcher de te faire du mal ! Pourtant, lorsque je suis arrivé, tout portait à croire le contraire !

- Il ne serait pas allé jusqu'au bout...tenta-t'elle de se convaincre sans trop y croire. Elle connaissait bien Masque de Mort, elle savait, comme tous, quelle avait été sa réputation autrefois, et même si aujourd'hui il semblait vouloir racheter ses fautes, son état d'ivresse pouvais lui faire "perdre les pédales".

- Tu sais très bien jusqu'où il serait allé...et si il avait...il aurait pu...Saga serrait convulsivement les poings en imaginant ce qu'il aurait pu se passer si il n'était pas intervenu, si il n'avait pas eu cette sensation étrange en remarquant que le Cancer suivait Aphrodite, lorsqu'elle avait quitté la maison de Camus où ils avaient tous passé le repas, si il n'avait pas décidé de les suivre à son tour pour s'assurer qu'il ne lui arriverait rien...

- De toute manière qu'est ce que ça peux te faire ! Tu n'aurais rien remarqué ! Tu ne l'aurais même jamais su !

- Tu le crois vraiment ?! Tu crois que ça ne me fais rien !! Tu crois que je m'en fou c'est ça ?! Tu crois que ça ne m'avait rien fait de te voir au bras de mon frère ! Tu crois que ça ne me fais rien de te voir séduire d'autres hommes ! De les voir poser leurs regards sur toi! Et de te voir leur sourire en retour !!! Tu crois que ça ne m'a rien fait de te voir prise aux mains de Masque de Mort, j'ai eu peur Aphrodite ! Peur pour toi ! Je prefererai mourir plutôt qu'il t'arrive quelque chose !!! s'irrita le grecque qui venait de perdre son sang froid et enchaînait les phrases avec une sincérité sans égale.

- Alors pourquoi ?!! Pourquoi est ce que tu m'ignores depuis que...que nous sommes revenus...pourquoi ne m'as-tu plus adresser la parole !!!? Pourquoi m'ignores-tu ?! renchérit Aphrodite avec la même hargne.

- Comment peux-tu me demander ça ?!!! Que voulais-tu que je fasses ?! Que je te parle normalement, comme si il ne s'était rien passé, comme si je ne t'avais jamais rien fait !? Je t'ai...forcée...à...Je t'ai...violée ! durant toutes ces années !!! et je ne pouvais rien faire! Lorsque je redevenais à nouveau moi-même, je voulais tout t'expliquer, te parler, te dire de...mais je n'y suis jamais parvenu...parce que je... " Saga ne parvint pas à venir au bout de ses paroles. Aphrodite, toujours à terre, ne retenait plus ses pleurs. Le jeune homme s'accroupi près d'elle et l'attira entre ses bras :

" Tu es belle Aphrodite...si belle...tu es la plus belle des femmes qu'il m'ai été donné de voir...et moi, je t'ai...souillée...je ne mérites pas de vivre...je l'ai compris lorsque...lors de la bataille au Sanctuaire contre Pégase et ses compagnons...lorsque j'ai appris que tu étais morte...je...et tu voudrais que j'ignores tout cela? Et lorsque je te voyais avec Canon, ou quelqu'un d'autre...je souffrais...mais je savais que je ne te méritais pas, que je n'avais pas le droit de...de t'aimer...lâcha-t'il dans un murmure, retenant à son tour avec peine les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux et qui menaçaient de déborder à tout moment.

- Tu n'as donc pas compris...tu ne m'as jamais forcé...ça n'était pas toi...et même lorsque...tu étais toi-même...tu n'as donc pas compris...pourquoi...pourquoi j'ai combattu à tes côtés ? Celui qui détient la force détient la justice, ou non...tout cela, je ne m'en préoccupais pas vraiment...c'est pour toi que j'ai combattu...que j'ai donné ma vie...Je t'aime Saga...depuis tellement longtemps...9

- Comment peux tu-m'aimer...comment peux-tu m'aimer...tu n'as pas le droit d'aimer un homme comme moi...comment peux-tu m'aimer... ? Les larmes de Saga s'échappaient de ses paupières closes à présent, il serrait Aphrodite contre son coeur tandis qu'il répétait cette phrase telle une litanie demeurant sans réponse.

- Je le peux...et je le ferai...c'est à tes côtés que je veux être...c'est toi que je veux...Saga...Le jeune homme tressaillit lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres d'Aphrodite effleurer les siennes.

- Rentrons...rentrons chez nous... " lui chuchota-t'il après qu'ils eurent échangé un chaste baiser. Aphrodite acquiesça, Saga la prit délicatement dans ses bras et la souleva de terre, tel un couple de jeunes mariers qui passent le seuil de leur foyer.

_Et langoureusement_

_la clarté se retire ;_

_Douceur ! _

_Ne plus se voir distincts !_

_N'êtres plus qu'un ! _

_Silence ! deux senteurs_

_en un même parfum :_

_Penser la même chose_

_et ne pas se le dire._

_Georges Rodenbach._

Scène III

" Shaka, qui...qui sont ces gens ? " demanda faiblement la tibétaine lorsqu'elle était arrivée au champs de fleurs derrière la maison de le Vierge et avait trouvé son ami en compagnie de trois autres hommes, vêtus de longues toges couleur de sable, le crâne rasé, des moines d'après ce qu'elle en avait conlu devant leurs allures. Le visage de Shaka, qui s'était illuminé un court instant en apercevant l'ancien Bélier, reprit un air soucieux, mélancolique.

" Mû, je te présente Nao Long, Jin Su et Laih Kund...

- Votre Sainteté, si je puis me permettre, cette personne ne devrait pas s'adresser à vous de façon si familière...intervint Nao en courbant l'échine devant le jeune homme en signe de respect.

- Ca n'est rien Nao, ce genre de choses n'a pas eu beaucoup d'importance ici, personne n'est habitué à me voir de cette façon...

- Votre Sainteté, pourquoi vous a-t'elle appelé "Shaka" ? "

Mû, attentive au dialogue, fixait Shaka, qui lui, semblait soudainement embarassé, sans trop comprendre de quoi il retournait.

" Messieurs...veuillez nous laisser seul quelques instants je vous pries...

- Votre Sainteté, qu'il en soit fait selon vos désirs...après un salut respectueux, les trois personnages s'éloignèrent.

- Shaka, qui sont ces moines ? Pourquoi...Pourquoi t'appellent-ils ainsi...? Mû paressait totalement perdue.

- Je les attendais depuis quelques temps en réalité. Ils savaient que j'étais Chevalier, ils connaissaient mon devoir, celui que j'avais choisi, protéger Athéna et combattre le Mal...lorsqu'ils ont appris que la guerre était finit, il y quelques mois, que la terre était enfin en paix, ils sont venus me chercher...

- Te...te chercher ? Qu'est ce que ça veut dire...?

- Mon devoir n'est pas terminé, il ne se terminera jamais, je l'ai choisi aussi...il y a de cela 25 siècles...

- Je...je ne comprends pas...Shaka...bredouilla Mû, le visage penché vers l'avant, visiblement plongé dans la contemplation de l'herbe.

- Je crois qu'au contraire, tu comprends très bien...Mû, mon nom n'est pas Shaka...c'est un diminutif que j'ai pris lorsque je suis devenu Chevalier...mon nom est Siddhartha Shakiamuni Gautama...tu le sais...tous le savent au Sanctuaire...

- Je croyais...que ça n'était qu'une rumeur...je n'y croyais pas vraiment...

- ...

- Alors tu es vraiment...l'homme le plus proche de Dieu, le Bouddha ?

- Oui...je me suis réincarné à travers les siècles, pour guider mon peuple, lui faire atteindre l'Eveil, le Nirvana, tout comme je l'ai fait il y a bien longtemps. Ces moines sont venus pour me ramener à Lhassa 10...car je suis aujourd'hui le 14° Dalai Lama...

- Tu...pars...? Pour toujours...?

- Oui...Je te l'ai dit, il s'agit de mon devoir..."

Mû resta murée dans le silence, ne sachant que dire, ne sachant comment réagir devant cette nouvelle. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que pour une raison inconnue, une main gantée de fer s'était emparée de son coeur et le lui broyait doucement, à petit feu, comme pour mieux la faire souffrir; que pour une raison inconnue, une traînée humide s'écoulait de chacun de ses yeux jusqu'à ses joues, glissant sur son menton puis dans son cou.

" Je ne t'oublierai jamais...Mû..." lui avoua Shaka en prenant son visage entre ses mains et en venant y déposer un baiser, juste sur son front. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas du faire cela, il savait que tout cela lui était interdit, mais il le fit quand même.

" Non...non...Shaka...non...ne...pars pas...non...supplia la jeune femme en retenant desesperement le bras de l'indoux.

- J'y suis obligé...pardonne moi..." conclua-t'il en échappant à l'étreinte de Mû. Lentement, il rejoignit les moines et quitta le champs, avant de partir, il entendit les dernières supplications de Mû, un cri qui lui déchira l'âme et lui lacéra le coeur comme des centaines de lames chauffées à blanc.

" Shaka...Shaka !!!! Je t'en prit, ne pars pas, ne me laisse pas...Shaka...SHAAAAAKKKKAAAAAAAA !!!!!! "

Mû s'effondra en sanglotant, là. Shaka était parti, en laissant seulement les deux arbres de Twin Sal, ainsi qu'une jeune femme dont la détresse égalait sa propre peine, son propre chagrin...

_Voilà un peu plus de huit semaines que tu m'as abandonnée. Je n'ai pas pu rester au Sanctuaire, je ne pouvais pas, c'était trop dur...chaque chose, le moindre détail, me rappelait ton souvenir...ton sourire, tes yeux, tes paroles...Je n'ai pas su pourquoi j'avais si mal, à présent je comprends...Est-ce moi qui n'ai pas le droit de t'aimer, ou est-ce à toi que ces sentiments sont refusés ? Siddhartha...est-ce comme cela que je dois t'appeler ? Non...pour moi, tu seras toujours Shaka, et personne d'autre...mais je ne peux plus ignorer qui tu es, qui tu as été...Siddhartha...ce prénom te sied à ravir, le sais-tu ? Tu étais le seul...à qui je puisse me confier, sans même prononcer un seul mot...Tu étais le seul...Qui aurais-pu le croire, j'ai survécu à une guerre divine, et c'est par amour que je vais mourir ? Car oui Shaka, je t'aime...j'ai commis cette erreur, et je ne peux plus la réparer...hélas, même si j'avais su ce qui allait se passer, aurais-je continué dans ce sens ? Je le crois oui...tout est finit..._

_Vous soulagez mon coeur : vous_

_le pénétrez d'un sentiment si tendre,_

_qu'il m'est doux de vivre tout_

_le temps que je vous vois ; mais il_

_n'y a que la mort qui puisse me_

_délivrer du malheur de votre absence._

_Julie de Lespinasse_

Scène III

Il gravit les marches de la tour à la hâte, un énigmatique pressentiment lui étreignait le coeur depuis qu'il avait introduit ce lieu isolé et perdu au beau milieu des montagnes et des falaises. Plus il montait ces escaliers, plus ce sentiment d'anxiété et d'appréhension s'accroissait, il faillit même loupé l'une des marches tant sa gêne devenait grande. Enfin, il parvint au dernier étage, sans être à bout de souffle, étrangement. Il poussa la lourde porte de bois de la petite chambre, et apperçu la forme qui gisait, inerte, sur le plancher. Il s'approcha, comme dans un rêve, ou plutôt, un cauchemard, le pire de ses songes, les ténèbres avaient envahit la pièce. Sa main, paume tournée vers le ciel, permettait de voir la longue coupure qui s'étendait sur plusieurs centimètres au poignet, le sang, source de vie, avait finit de s'écouler de la plaie béante. Elle avait clos ses paupières, pour toujours, pour l'éternité, elle ne les rouvrirait jamais, il ne pourrait plus voir l'éclat à travers ses iris aux diverses nuances mauves lorsqu'elle poserait ses yeux sur un simple papillon battifolant dans l'air. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer, sa gorge nouée lui rendait ce geste impossible. Il s'agenouilla auprès d'elle et dégagea d'une main tremblante les quelques mèches violacées qui lui cachait le visage, puis remarqua que les deux points de vie s'effaçaient, peu à peu. Ce visage, il ne le verrai plus sourire, jamais plus...

" Mû...réveille-toi...réveille-toi...pourquoi ? Pourquoi as-tu si froid ? Mû...réveille-toi je t'en prit...Mû...non...non...non " gémit-il d'une voix étouffée. Il avait quitté le temple pour venir la rejoindre, et tout était finit, il était arrivé trop tard.

" Non...non...non...NON ! NON !!! MU !!! NooOOoNnnNNN !!! NOONN !!! RENDEZ-LA MOI !!! MON DIEU...JE VOUS EN PRIT...RENDEZ-LA MOI !!!!! MU!!! NooOOOooNNNnNNN !!!! PI...Pitié...Rendez...rendez-la moi...rendez-la moi...Mû... " réclama le jeune homme, implorant, le visage ravagé par les larmes, en serrant le corps de sa bien aimée entre ses bras.

" Pi...pitié...rendez-la moi...Mû...pourquoi m'as-tu laissé seul ? est-ce pour me punir ? Oh Seigneur je vous en prit, rendez-la moi...pourquoi es-tu encore si belle ? Oh mon Dieu...rendez-la moi...Mû...Mû...je t'aime... " Sans s'arrêter de pleurer, il commença à bercer inconsciemment le fragil corps sans vie qui reposait tout contre lui, dans un rythme insensé, un peu fou, dans l'espoir vain qu'elle se réveille enfin.

" C'est un cauchemard, n'est ce pas ? dis-moi que c'est un cauchemard...et que je vais me réveiller...et tu seras à mes côtés...pour toujours...oui...je vais me réveiller...et toi aussi.

_Je vais me réveiller..._

_...me réveiller..._

" Shaka ? Shaka ?

_...me réveiller..._

" Shaka ? Siddhartha Shakyamuni ? "

L'ancien Chevalier ouvrit les paupières, la chambre où il se trouvait fit place aux murs du temple de Lhassa.

" Shaka ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

- Pardonnez-moi...tout cela n'était qu'un rêve..." dit-il en essuyant ses larmes versées durant son précédent songe, il soupira, il n'en pouvait plus, voilà plusieurs jours qu'il faisait ce même cauchemard, même lorsqu'il méditait, il revoyait ces images troublantes et macabres.

" Shaka...je t'ai entendu m'appeler...

- Vous appelez ?

- Dans ton rêve...je t'ai entendu prier...pourquoi es-tu si triste ? pourquoi pleures-tu durant ton sommeil ?

- ...

- Tu ne peux rien me cacher Shaka...tu souffres...pourquoi ?

- Je...je pensais que tout cela cesserai avec le temps...

- Shaka, bien que tu sois très proche de Dieu, tu restes un humain, et ton coeur obéit à ces lois...Shaka, c'est en niant tes sentiments, que tu souffres...

- Je dois abolir ces sentiments...

- Tu n'as jamais aimé comme tu aimes cette femme...La femme que tu as épousé il y a de cela bien longtemps, tu ne l'aimais pas...c'est pour cette raison que tu as pu t'exiler si facilement...si tu l'avais aimé, même dégouté par ton monde, serais-tu partis ? l'aurais-tu quittée ? 11

- Je ne peux pas contredire vos paroles...sans doute avez-vous raison...mais je dois l'oublier, pour moi même, pour mon devoir, pour mon peuple...

- Shaka...sais-tu pourquoi vous êtes tous en vie, toi et tes compagnons ?

- Zeus nous a rendu la vie...

- Tu as senti sa réticense devant ce geste...

- ...

- Veux-tu que je te montre ?

- Me montrer ? "

Un instant, Saka ne perçu plus la voix de son seigneur, il s'était tu. Il attendi patiemment, jusqu'à ce qu'une main se pose sur son épaule et lui fasse rouvrir les yeux :

" Qui...êtes-vous ?

- Shaka...tu ne me reconnais pas ?

- C'est...impossible...cette voix...

- Ne sois pas effrayé, fils de la Lumière...

- Vous êtes... "

Oui, le dieu venait de s'incarner devant lui. Un être, entouré de lumière, un homme vraisemblablement, d'apparence jeune, il ressemblait plus à s'y méprendre à un ange, qu'à un dieu. Bien que le charisme dégagé par sa personne fut indéniable, il n'émanait pas de lui une aura toute puissante, que l'on aurait pu craindre devant son créateur, mais au contraire une douceur, une sensibilité presque palpable. Shaka prit quelques instant pour observer le visage de celui qui se tenait debout face à lui : de long cheveux d'un blanc nuageux, la peau de la même teinte laiteuse, et ses yeux...ils refletaient...toutes les couleurs du ciel, passant soudainement du bleu, au blanc, puis au gris argent, revenant au bleu...

" Allons, relève-toi...nul besoin de t'agenouiller devant moi...C'est moi qui vous ai redonné la vie, à vous tous...

- Et...Zeus...?

- Zeus est l'uns de mes fils...tout comme Allah, tout comme le Christ, tout comme tous les Dieus qui ont été vénérés de tout temps et à tout âge...c'est moi qui ai voulu qu'il vous redonne vie en vérité...

- Pourquoi...?

- Il y a des choses que même toi, qui est proche d'un dieu, ne peux comprendre...vous devez vivre à présent...il en va de même pour toi...

- Je ne peux pas...abandonner mon peuple...

- Est-ce la seul chose qui te retient de la rejoindre ?

- ...

- Cela fait des siècles que nous nous connaissons...tu m'as toujours servi avec loyauté...je veux que tu vives Shaka...si j'ai donné aux humains la capacité d'éprouver des sentiments, c'est pour qu'ils soient heureux...même si, la où le bonheur existe, la souffrance trouve aussi sa place...Tu es humain, et toi aussi a droit au bonheur. Autrefois, ton seul bonheur était de guider ton peuple sur le chemin du savoir et de l'éveil. Tout change Shakyamuni, même les sentiments et les désirs. Tu as changé, tu dois l'admettre...

- ...

- Ne pleures pas...Va, retrouve la...avant qu'il ne soit trop tard... "

La mémoire de tous ceux qui le connurent fut effacée par un quelconque prodige. Le 14° Dalai Lama, la réincarnation de Siddhartha Shakiamuni Gautama, n'eu jamais existé dans l'esprit de ces fidèles.

Scène IV :

Shaka saisit le menton délicat de son aimée entre deux doigts, puis releva le doux visage de la jeune femme vers le sien. Il se pencha lentement, comme dans un rêve, et captura ses lèvres, pour la première fois. Il caressa sa joue, effaçant les dernières traces de larmes qui l'avait submergées à peine quelques instants plus tôt. Il était arrivé à Jamir, avait gravit les marches quatres à quatres, priant pour que son cauchemard ne prenne pas le gout amer de la réalité. Et il l'avait empêcher de commettre l'irréparable. Elle l'avait fixé, sans trop y croire, pensant que son imagination lui jouait encore un mauvais tour. Mais tout cela était bien réel.

_" Shaka...?_

_- Mû...je...je ne te laisserai plus...jamais plus..._

_- Tu...es revenu...mais...? "_

Il n'avait pas attendu plus longtemps et l'avait étreint desesperement, pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas, qu'elle était bien là, réel, en face de lui, bien vivante, son sang irriguant toujours son corps et son coeur.

" Je t'aime Mû...je resterai auprès de toi...pour toujours..." Il l'embrassa, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il eut due s'interrompre pour reprendre son souffle...

_Le jeune homme contempla le corps de sa compagne, étendue sous le sien. Cette femme qui lui avait fait perdre la tête, qu'il avait craint de perdre, cette femme pour qui il avait tout abandonné, qu'il avait cru voir mourir entre ses bras dans ses pires cauchemards. Il la sentait vivante sous lui, sa somptueuse chevelure répandue autour de son visage, serpentant entre les draps qui ne contrastaient pas avec la blancheur de sa peau, son corps mince étincellant à la lueur incertaine des bougies, et ses yeux, lumineux, rivés dans les siens, qui semblaient avoir pris les teintes les plus folles d'un arc-en-ciel, mauve cerné de vert, tantôt légerement rose, accentués par ses deux points de vie à la place de ses sourcils. Il ne se lasserait jamais de cette vision sortie tout droit de ses plus beaux rêves, l'objet de tout son amour abandonné entre ses bras..._

_" Dieu, si l'Enfer ressemble à cela, j'accepte de me damner " songea-t'il du fond du coeur. _

_Elle releva une main vers son visage fin, lui caressant amoureusement la joue. Il se pencha à nouveau et scella leurs lèvres en un baiser profond et passionné. Puis, il se mit à parcourir fièvreusement son corps de caresses, cherchant par la à éveiller chez elle le même désir qui le tenaillait. La jeune femme se cambra sous ces caresses, elle frémit, haleta sous le doux toucher de la main de son amant. Celui-ci embrassa passionnément sa poitrine, tout en continuant à lui infliger une bien douce torture aux hanches et aux cuisses. Ses mains ne se lassaient pas de parcourir cette peau satinée et devant chaque nouvelle découverte, il s'extasiait devant la perfection du corps de celle qu'il avait choisit d'aimer. Il aventura ses lèvres sur chaque partie de ce corps, sa langue semblant jouer une danse langoureuse qui avait le don de transformer sa partenaire en une petite chose tremblante et éperdue de désir devant ces nouvelles sensations qu'il lui procurait. Elle ne tarda pas à gémir lorsqu'elle sentit les doigts habiles se poser tendrement entre ses cuisses pour l'amener petit à petit à la limite du supportable. Continuant d'exaspérer son désir, le jeune homme la conduisit aux plus hauts sommets en retardant néanmoins un aboutissement qu'il se réservait pour lui seul. Alors, lorsqu'il sentit sa douce compagne prête à le recevoir, il revint à son visage et planta son regard d'azur assombri par le désir et la passion dans le sien, lui murmurant dans un souffle : _

_" Je t'aime..."_

_Puis, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes, il s'unit à elle, faisant d'elle sa femme, sa moitié, celle à qui il s'était donné pour la première fois, leurs deux corps ne faisant plus q'un seul et même être de chair et de sang. Il entama ensuite un mouvement au rythme contrôlé. Leurs cœurs se mirent à battre à l'unisson et leur plaisir atteignit un tel degré d'intensité que des larmes de joie jaillirent de leurs yeux. Enfin, lorsqu'ils atteignirent tous deux le summum de l'extase, la jeune femme poussa un grand cri qui fit écho à celui de son amant, tous deux essouflés, leurs fronts couverts d'une sueur due à l'intensité de leurs efforts. Les instants qui suivirent la tempête d'émotions dans laquelle ils avaient tous deux échoués n'en était pas moins jouissive, la tendresse remplaçait la passion, le jeune homme serrant jalousement dans ses bras sa maîtresse qui avait blottit sa tête au creu de l'épaule musclée. Leurs doigts s'enlaçaient, s'entrelaçaient, jouant toujours cette danse, cette valse folle..._

_" ...Shaka...je t'aime aussi... " chuchota l'atlante avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, toujours au creu des bras de son bien aimé qui ne tarda pas à la rejoindre. _

_L'amour fait des amants un seul monstre de joie_

_Hérissé de cris et de crins,_

_Et ce monstre, énivré d'être sa propre proie,_

_Se dévore avec quatre mains._

_Jean Cocteau._

Epilogue :

La vie est une chose qui nous échappe. Certains se battent pour la protéger, certains la détruisent sans impunité. Nous avions décidé de la défendre, et pourtant, nous tuiions, sans remords, sans regrets, parce que nous étions en guerre. Nous avions appris à nous battre, nous ne savions faire que cela. Etrangement, c'est grâce à cela que nous aviions sauvé la Terre. La mort, le sacrifice, pour la survie.

Là où la souffrance existe, la joie existe également.

Nous protégions la vie, sans même la connaître. Comment peut on défendre une cause que l'on ne connaît pas ? Aujourd'hui, nous avons tous appris. L'amour, la joie, l'amitié, la tristesse, le desespoir, la souffrance...toutes ces choses font indéniablement parties de la vie, elles sont la vie elle-même. La vie n'est pas ingrate, ni belle, ni même laide...la vie est la vie, faite de bonheur et de malheur. La vie est une chose que l'on apprend, tout comme l'on apprend à sa battre. La vie est une bataille continue, les braves en ressortent victorieux, les faibles ne survivent pas. Les faibles ne sont pas ceux qui se ferment aux sentiments, qui les renient, qui ne se blâme pas pour leurs crimes, mais ceux qui, au contraire, nient ce qu'ils éprouvent. La véritable force est dans le coeur et l'âme, la véritable force est celle qui nous pousse à la bonté et à la générosité. Certains pensent que c'est la clé de la faiblesse, ceux la même sont les faibles.

La vie est faites de toutes ces choses, et tant que nous serons vivant, nous la défendrons, comme nous l'avons toujours fait, mais plus en nous battant...en essayant de la comprendre...

FIN

( Enfin ça dépend , si vous voulez une suite, écrivez moi ! si je reçois suffisament de mails, je me ferai un plaisir de vous écrire une suite ! )

Note :

Tout d'abord, je tient à m'excuser pour avoir fait d'Aphro, de Mu et de Shun des femmes, gomen...moi même je les prefere en homme, car c'est tout ce qui fait leur charme, ce côté féminin ect...enfin bref

Sinon, j'espere que vous aurez aimé, étant donné les protagonistes que j'ai prit...je sais qu'Aphro est l'uns des persos de Sts le moins aimé, mais bon...moa j'y peux rien, je l'adore...

- Hum, certains me diront à propos de la toute première scène : Pourquoi Zeus a t'il fait venir Shun, Hyoga, Shiryu et Ikki dans son temple alors qu'il est dit qu'il a juste fait venir les chevaliers ayant été tuer...ben c juste que ces quatres là étaient eux aussi à Elision et que Zeus a pas voulut faire le tri, tout simplement ! Et puis z'avez qu'a pas aller chercher la petite bete ! Non mais ! J'ecris ce que je veux meme si ça a aucun sens et j'vous proute tous !

1 Pour la cassette de Milo empreintée par Aphro, ben oui, ils sont modernes ! apres tout ils sont plus chevaliers ! et puis l'histoire se passe de nos jours alors pourquoi pas ?

2 Je vous préviens, j'ai fait un p'tit mélange entre l'Anime et le manga. Dans le manga c'est seulement Aphro qui tue Daidalos, le maître de Shun...dans l'Anime, c'est Milo qui doit le tuer, et le nom de ce Chevalier est alors Albior. Et c'est Aphrodite qui vient aider Milo à l'abbattre. Voilà.

3 : Serieux, je sais que j'ai donné un comportement très enfantin à Milo...je ne sais pas pourquoi, je trouves son personnage tellement adorable...je le verrai bien comme ça dans la vie moi...pas vous ? Nan ? nan...pas grave...

4 Bah pourquoi pas ? Si elle a mangé une glace avant ! Duh !

5 Marre de l'effeuillage...-- Ca a intêret a vous plaire les mecs parce que même dans les lemons yaoi j'effeuillete pas autant !

6 : J'ai réussiiiiittttttt !!! Mon premier lemon yurrriiiiiiiii !!!! YEESSAAAIIII !!! Lol !

Bon, j'espere que ça vous a plu Messieurs, parce que je me suis vraiment donné du mal ! Bon, je sais, je sais, il y en a qu'une qu'a prit son pieds, mais franchement, je voyais pas Shun faire ça à Aphro...trop...innoncente si je puis dire...mais bon, c'est déjà un plaisir en soit que de dominer une telle créature, alors hausse les épaules Aphro à quand même du apprécier! Héhé !

Idem pour l'orgasme...trop...difficile à décrire ! les connaisseuses me comprendront !

Bon, ben j'espere sincèrement que ça vous a plu, autant je suis rôdée au lemon yaoi maintenant (j'veux dire, à écrire) mais le yuri c'est tout nouveau pour moi alors soyez indulgent ! pleaaassse !

Malgré tout, ça ne me plait vraiment pas...j'veux dire, ce couple...AphroXShun, et juste pour un One night stand...ça me plait vraiment pas, j'vois pas Shun comme ça...mais bon, après tout, pourquoi pas ?! Y a bien des fics où il se fait Ikki alors ( je ne critique pas ces fics hein ! au contraire ! moi j'ai rien contre l'inceste alors )

Sinon, je suis désolé pour le quiproquos ( ça s'écrit comment ça ? ) que j'ai foutu avec Camus et Yo ( Hyoga )...j'étais vraiment pas très inspiré ;;; gomen nasai

7 Bah quoi ?! Ils ont 20 ans après tout ! vous vouliez qu'ils fassent quoi ?! Vendeurs chez Mammouth? ( je n'ai rien contre ce métier sincérement mais franchement, vous voyez vraiment Camus en caissier ? Lol ) Et qui c'est qui leur paie leur fac ? Bonne question...ils vont devoir bosser en plus ! Wha ha ha !!!

8 : Je pars du principe qu'ils parlent tous anglais, étant donné que c'est la langue la plus simple, c'est celle-ci qu'ils ont du tous apprendre à mon avis, d'un point de vue logique...

9 : Argh, là j'vais vomir tellement c'est romantique, pitié, fusillez moi sur place pour écrire de telles choses !

10 : Je sais ! Je sais !! le Dalai Lama ne vit plus à Lhassa depuis presque un demi siècles à cause de la guerre qu'il y a eu !! Bon, ben on a qu'à dire que dans l'univers de Saint Seiya, y a jamais eu de guerre mondial, voilà tout !

11 Référence à la vie de Gautama, avant qu'il parte pour atteindre le Nirvana. Il était marié à une princesse, et a eu un fils ect...

D'ailleurs, je suis vraiment navrée pour ce que je vais écrire, j'ai l'impression de "plagier" cette magnifique religion qu'est le bouddhisme, car, bien entendu, le bouddha ne laisserait pas tout, comme ça, pour aller retrouver une femme ect...je m'excuse d'avance pour avoir écrit ça...mais bon, après tout, c'est juste une fic n'est ce pas ?

Autre remarque : Je sais que parfois ça peut avoir l'air totaly tiré par les cheveux, comme si tous nos golds chéris prendraient les repas ensemble le soir ect...?! Et ben moi je dis : Pourquoi pas ? C'est vrai quoi ! ils ont que vingts ans après tout ! bon, je sais, pas Saga et Canon qui eux en ont 28...mais bon...les hommes de 28 ans ne sont pas bien mûrs de toute façon ! et me dîtes pas nan, je ne cotoie que des gens de cet âge alors je sais ce que c'est ! Lol

Ah oui, sinon, euh...je sais, j'ai du presque tous les changer en femmes...enfin trois...faut dire aussi que dans l'anime ça porte à confusion ! nan mais z'avez entendu la voix de Mû? ou d'Aphro ? c'est une meuf qui les doubles ( pas pour ts les épisodes pour Mû, okay, mais quand même la plupart ! ) alors pkoi pas ? et puis en réalité, j'avais eu l'idée de faire de Mû une femme au départ...je voulais un ShakaXMû où Mû serait une femme, je sais pas pourquoi, cette idée m'a plu, je trouve que comme ça ils faisaient un bo couple...et après certains m'ont demandé du Yuri...j'avais pas trop le choix, soit je prenais Marine et Shaina, idée que ne m'inspiraient pas du tout du tout ! ou alors je transformait d'autres persos en fille...et qui serait le plus approprié ? Bingo, Shun et Aphro ! donc voilà pourquoi Shun a été transformé en fille...( et oui, Aphro l'était déjà dans mon idée de départ, je trouvais aussi le couple SagaXAphro avec Aphro en fille pas mal du tout... ! ) Et puis franchement, j'ai eu du mal à trouver les couples...un coups je voulais caser Shun et Aphro pr de bons ensemble, mais dans ce cas je devais mettre Saga avec Canon, Hyoga avec Camus, et Milo avec un autre que Camus, genre DM ect...bref, c t le bordel ! vous imaginez même pas comment ! j'avais trop de possibilités dans les couples, l'horreur ! Y a eu que pour le ShakaXMû où j'étais sur de moi ! Enfin bref, j'éspère que les couples que j'ai choisit vous auront quand même plu. Désolé les mecs si il n'y a pas vraiment eu de shoujo ai, juste un lemon, mais je voulais absolument foutre une love story entre Saga et Aphro et Yoyo et Chouchou ( shun et hyoga )...donc Je suis une inconditionnelle du HyogaXShun ! Pour moi, c'est clair ces deux là sont ensemble ! Rien qu'à voir l'épisode de la baraque de la balance, pour moi c'est clair et net !

Autre chose, c'est à propos d'Aphrodite...certains me diraient que je n'ai pas respecté le personnage, que son rôle consolateur envers Shun ne va pas du tout ect...qu'elle est trop gentille blablabla...Et là je repondrai que tout est expliqué dans la fic quant à son comportement durant l'anime, ou le manga, peu importe...Enfin bref, si elle s'est opposé à Athéna, c'est uniquement pour protéger Saga qu'elle aimait ( perso j'aurais fait comme elle XD ! ) idem durant Abel, elle ne s'oppose pas à ce dernier pour pouvoir rester auprès de Saga, et pour Hadès...bah, dans Hadès je vous signal qu'Aphro s'est quand même allié aux autres Golds pour défoncer ce foutu mur des lamentations ! enfin bref, si vous trouvez malgré tout que ça tient pas debout, ben c'est que vous êtes bête, que vous réfléchissez pas ! Na ! Bon okay, Aphro prétend dans Abel qu'elle ( Il, c pareil pour moi de toute façon :-pp ! ) est revenue pour se venger parce qu'elle supporte pas la défaite ect...mais peut être qu'elle a menti ! Héhé ! ( Deedo a toujours réponse à tout, même si c'est tiré par les cheveux ! Lol ) Et donc elle veut se rattrapper de ses erreurs aussi, et puis elle n'est pas si peau de vache que ça, au contraire, et puis j'écris ce que je veux et puis moi Aphrodite je l'aime bien ( même énormement )! Zut si vous êtes pas content! Bon, Okay, dans Abel on voit Aphro torse nu et là, c clair,c un mec !!! mais bon...après tout, c l'illusion d'Ikki, alors c peut etre pas réel!

Pour le titre de l'acte II : L'Eveil, c'est une référence à l'état d'éveil, le Nirvana, dans le Bouddhisme, et donc une petite référence à Shaka, d'un autre côté, ce titre montre également l'éveil à la vie des personnages. Jusqu'à présent, ils n'ont pour ainsi dire pas vécu si on prend en compte le fait qu'ils sont âgés de 13 ( pour le plus jeune, Shun ) à 28 ans ( Pour les plus vieux, Saga et Kanon ). Je crois que c'est assez clair et que je n'ai pas besoin d'en dire plus.

Pour le titre suivant : " A quoi bon faire semblant...? " Dans cette partie, on découvre que Mû et Shun sont elles aussi des femmes, et que pratiquement tous s'en étaient apperçu depuis un moment déjà, donc, je vous laisse cogiter un peu sur le pourquoi du titre

Pffiouuu, et dire que je voulais faire 4 lemons...deux hétéros, un yuri et un yaoi..finalement y en a eu que trois, quatre ça faisait trop...lourd, pour la fic après, donc j'ai abandonné le yaoi, pourtant c'est le style où je me débrouilles le mieux...donc 3 lemon, 2 hétéros et un yuri, dont les 2 je dirai...PG-15 et le yuri NC-17 pas mal quand même, le tout dans une seule fic ! Héhé

Voilà, en esperant que vous avez aimé ma tte première fic Saint Seiya si vous avez des commentaires, écrivez moi :

Je ne te laisserai pas partir si facilement

Tu peux crier tant que tu veux, je ne te laisserai pas, et cela ne fera qu'augmenter mon plaisir

voilà, je sais pas si mon Italien est bon, si il y des erreurs, pardonnez moi


End file.
